Love at First Sight
by endless4love
Summary: When one of the model sudden pretend to feel sick, or more like run away with her boyfriend. They needed a new model. It was one of the most biggest upcoming event in Tokyo. She got drag because the manager needed a new model. They couldn't just cancel it now, because one of the biggest known man (Asami) in the world was attending this event. She got no choice, but to do this.
1. Chapter 1

**(WARNING)**

Female Akihito, Asami/Akihito, Fashion, Romance, little bit of lemon.

Finder series does not belong to me, it belong to the rightful author Yamane Ayano

Hello, there I just joined FanFiction so please just bear with me, and my writing skills.I'm so new to this, but i will get used to. I just got so inspired with other people fanfictions about Asami/Akihito, so I had a urge to write some too.

**Backstage:**

When Akihito got there It was already 7 PM (which is already dark outside) The Runway won't start until 9. Meanwhile all the models were rushing to get their makeups, and outfits done. Akihito went wandering around the backstage checking out how they usually run the runway. She was amazed how busy this place was.

Sasha (Manager of the runway) was trying to keep track of the girls that are going first, counting one by one. Akihito watch as the manager was doing her job, and then sudden when there was a girl running towards the manager, and she seems so nervous, and in the rush. The girl whisper to the manager ear. Sasha eyes open wild as she was receiving the news from the girl. They search everywhere, and it's already 25 mins dash to the makeup section, and was searching for the model, but they couldn't. they called the model. As Sasha was waiting for the model to pick up. She keep on tapping her feet as she stands.

**Riinggg**….**Riinngg**….**Riing~**

"Hello," the model finally pick up.

"Where are you! Do you know what you're doing!" exclaim the manager

"Will you lower down your voice, I'm trying to sleep" replied back

"Sleep!? We're in the middle doing an important event, and you're saying you need sleep!"

"Look, I just got off a plane, and I got jet leg"

"Why are in the plane?"

"I decided that modeling in Japan is not suited for me, I wanted to do modeling for Victoria's Secret, not for some lousy scums"

"Ohh, really...I didn't know we're that bad?" Sasha said

"My boyfriend,and I are making our way to the highest position," the girl said with a cheeky laugh.

"We see if you can make it. I will find the another model to replace you, no, I mean, a model who is greater than you" she hang up on her.

the manager sit down, and she put her hands in her face, trying to buried her sadness, and later she gave a really big sigh. she look at her watch, which it read 8:15

Akihito decide to help the Sasha to calm herself down. Akihito know little things about the manager, but she couldn't just stand there, and watch the event being a disaster. Akihito went to her, and ask if everything was okay, and the manager shook her head no, and she told Akihito that she need a new model Immediately.

"Should I help you find one? I just can't stand still, and watch you do the all the searching." smile Akihito

The manager look at Akihito from top to bottom. She's a pretty good at observing people from their size. Akihito was pretty slim, not too skinny,or fat, but perfect range. Her skin tone was fear white, with creamy skin. She smile, and she finally know who could be the next model.

"You know what, I think I just found one." She smile brightly at Akihito

"Ohh, you already found one? Where is she?" Akihito look around

The manager still smiling at Akihito. Akihito was looking back, making sure of the new model was behind her, but no one. Akihito turn around to the Manager, and still look confused, and the manager keep on smiling. Sasha told Akihito to follow her, so she did. They end up in the makeup room. Sasha ask the makeup artist to get ready for another model to get their makeup done. Just then the manager pushed Akihito to sit on the seat.

"W...w...what are you doing!"

"Getting you ready for the runway, of course." Sasha smile evilly

"Wait, W...w... what are you saying I'm modeling on that stage!"

"YEASHH! Come on let's get you ready!"

It was already 8: 50, and every single models was getting ready to show the amazing clothes the designer made this year. The theme of this year fashion week was for summer clothings, and very pastel colors, and finally Akihito came out feeling like she got a whole face, and body transformation done. Akihito look at Sasha, and she gave that look that she wasn't meant for this, but Sasha ignored her, and told her that she will do good.

A little back when the makeup artist, and hairstylist were working on Akihito's makeup, and hair. After the finished look, they went to the fitting room to let Akihito know which clothes she will be wearing. Sasha told Akihito how to walk on the stage, and Akihito followed along with her, and she was not liking how the heels feel on her fragile feet.

**On Stage:**

As the people gather more, and more. Behind the stage you could actually hear the audiences, and everyone was just so excited to see this fashion show. The Audience was making Akihito feel nervous than she ever feel in her entire life.

"But I got no choice" She speak quietly while she was in line.

As the famous people arriving to the fashion shows, there was a tight security going, and every guards protecting their Mistresses, and Masters . They all got the VIP seats in the front seats. Meanwhile Asami, the most gorgeous, and most known businessman in Japan also attended the fashion show. As he was sitting on his VIP seat. He sipped on his whisky, while waiting for the show to start in 5 mins.

As the audience was being packed all the lights went out.

**Ladies, and Gentleman welcome to our 2015 Tokyo Fashion Show. We present you the most talented fashion designer of all time Lie SangBong from South Korea! **

The crowds was cheering, and clapping after the introduction. Now the fashion show finally starting.

Asami watch as the model walks. He thought that some these models do have good features to make the clothes they're wearing pop out more, but some look more like drag queen, but still beautiful. He wasn't interest in the models, but the clothes only. As each model pass one by one. Asami was trying to look at the models if they could can portrait the attitude, and the feeling of wearing those clothes. Basically he was being a judge, even though fashion show don't have judges.

Just when it was Akihito turn to go next, he was so scared, but he remind herself that she should focused on the how her expressions show be, and the feeling when the music are playing. As Sash was standing next to Akihito, She will gave her the sign to cue her go on the stage. Soon after the next model came back, Sasha Tell Akihito to go.

As the next model came back, Akihito start walking. All lights, and the attentions was on her, she walk her best on the first outfit comfortable with a white cardigan, white top, and a dark red pattern shorts, with gray vans. All three big screens on the stage shows Akihito side views, the other screen shows akihito's face up close, and the last one shows Akihito's whole outfit.

She could feel her heart beat beating faster when she walk to the end of the stage, but she brush the feeling off, and made a pose. On the other hand Asami was amazed that this model surprisingly gorgeous, and very good at her walking, and poses. He was captured by how smooth her white cream skin was, and how she look so cute, yet fierce (bad girl). Asami was amused by how just amazing this girl was. He turn to kirishima,

"Go search what's her name, and background after the show is done." command Asami.

" Yes sire," replied Kirishima

"Also after the show is done, bring her to the VIP room."

**Note:**

OMG~ sorry for my bad proper english while writing this whole story in one night stand…

I hope you guys like it! 3 Thanks


	2. Author's note and Questions

Hello guys! Thanks for the reviews! OMG! I doubt myself that no one was going to read for sure, but Thank You. I'm sorry, I know my grammars, and punctuations are off, but please I promised I will be good at it. English is my second language, so yeah.

Okay, first I'm still deciding if Akihito should be a male, or a real female Akihito. Since I'm stuck in a position that I don't know what to write next, because some readers want Akihito to male, and had to cross-dress, and some readers want him to be a female. Some readers prefer it that way, but I also want to consider the other readers too, I'm not sure if all my readers like having Aki as a Male, or the other way around. What do you guys want? review, and tell me guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi guys! How are you guys doing? I'm not doing great due to my coughing, and running nose. The worst thing is….I went to school looking like a zombie, because I don't want to have a lot of homeworks while being sick. I got so much projects to do, and I'm also writing this fanfiction too, which makes my hands so full. Ugh! That's why I didn't write anything yet. I'm so delay on this story right now! .

2-9-15

Okay, here's what going to happen in the story. The majority you guys want Akihito to stay as he is (Male, and not a female) I am making Akihito as an male, and let him play (cross-dressing) as a girl for the fashion shows. I will be changing a lot of things. I'm sorry for other readers that wanted Akihito to be a female. GOMEN NE!

The lights on stage was shining everywhere. The music was playing, giving off a strong feeling of beats. Every walks was so elegant, yet so powerful.

As he reached the end of the stage. He made a turn, and face the other side of the stage. when he was about to look at the other side of the audiences, and he catches a golden eyes glowing in the dark. The golden eyes met Akihito. Giving him an intense look. Akihito had a feeling that this person is smiling at him with those piercing eyes. Every strand of his hairs stood up. Akihito feels cold everywhere, but he ignored it. He force his gaze away from the golden eyes, and made his way back.

Akihito quickly get into the dressing room, and changed into something else, before he knew it, he was enjoying this. He have little times to snap some pictures, He grab his camera, and start taking pictures of the crowds, and the models that were walking, before going back on the stage. He told himself he will do one more walking on the stage, than he will stop. He just couldn't handle some of the shoes, and clothing. They either too showy, or don't even cover up the parts he want to. He wanted to quit right now, but he couldn't just do that. Models, they model the clothes, so people have the general idea how it will look on them. He sighed, and slowly made his move on the stage once again.

3 hours has passed by, and slowly the show was going to end soon. The audience was so hyped up. They were all screaming, and cheering for their favorite models. All the models went on the stage, and happily bow to all the people that came to the Fashion show. Akihito watch as the models greets, and touch their fans hands behind the stage. He didn't want to go on the stage again. He feel as if the walking had drained every bit of his energy. After walking through the stage 6 times. Akihito felt he was a real model. Never in his life he did something this big before, but he kinda regretted doing this. He told himself that he shouldn't be showing his feminine side. "What if they know that he's not a girl, but a guy" he thought a while, but shrugged his shoulders. He feels super tired. He just want to take a warm bath, and jump on his bed right now.

The show ended with a big thank you for all the fans, and celebrities that came, and of course the famous designer also said some words before he left. All the models gathers in a big circle, and Sasha was in the middle of the circle telling the girls that they were doing a great job. Akihito, even though he is a male. He could totally pull off a girl figure than most of the models. Now he was back to his normal clothes, the only things that aren't completely off are the makeup, and the hair. The wig that he was wearing he didn't bother to take it off. Sasha dismiss everyone.

Before anyone could get up from their seats. Asami already left the crowded place 3 mins ago after it ended. Kirishima was trying to find the girl. As each model came out of the door one by one. He was looking for girl, but he wasn't sure which one is it, because all the models were wore hoodies, and sunglasses which covers their head, and eyes. He saw the manager, and run towards her.

(changes of the setting: Not in the VIP room)

"Excuse me, ma'am." Kirishima stopped her

"Have you seen the girl who was modeling today?"

It took a while for Sasha to figure out which girl the bodyguard was looking for

"Ahh, you mean the new girl! (guy)" She pointed out

"She just left. She probably went through the back doors."

Kirishima look at her quickly, and shocked

"Thanks ma'am," he hurried back to the car where Asami was waiting

Kirishima knock on the car's window. Asami lower the window, and gaze at him. Giving him a look did-you-find-the-girl?

"Asami sama, the girl already left" the bodyguard said

Asami didn't answer, but light up his cigarette.

"Do you know where she went?"

"No sir, But the manager said the girl just left, she might not be far from here"

"than….let's tried to find her,"

"yes , sir"

Akihito was walking home. Feeling so drained. He stop half mile noticing his stomach growling. He didn't eat that much before coming to the fashion show, he remembered. Good thing there was convenient stores, and restaurants 24/7. He went to one of the restaurants which it was pretty small. He ordered some sushi, and a Korean hot pot. He picked a seat where it was close to the window. He love to look at the streets of Tokyo. As he patiently wait for his foods to be served. He pull out his camera and looked at the pictures he had taking. He was please with the pictures he took. He keep on scanning through them until he came upon one picture. This picture wasn't bad, but there was a guy in the back. He zoom in the photo, and noticed the golden eyes, and remembered during his walk on the stage, there was a golden eyes looking at him. He look back the picture, and thinking that this could it be the guy was looking at him with those golden piercing eyes. The old lady came with his foods, and was putting them on the table, and was so please with the foods, he put down his camera, and enjoy his foods

Kirishima was driving through the highways of Tokyo, and sudden stop when Asami told him to. Asami roll down the car window, and was look at the his left, Kirishima follow his gaze, and there was the girl they were looking for. Sitting in the restaurant enjoying her foods. Not even cared if anyone sees her eat. Asami smirk at the girl with amusement on his face. Not all girl eat like this in public he think, but he was wrong. She was eating her food so deliciously.

When she was done, she slowly exist the restaurant, and start walking. She went passed Asami's car, and Asami was enjoying everything this girl was doing. They followed her home. They were surprised that she lived alone. She lived in a tiny break well built house. It seems like 3 people could lived in here, but it seems like Akihito lived alone by himself. They park at the end of the small streets. Asami was watching,and observing every little moves the girl was making. Until then the girl went to bed. Turning all the lights off.

" Kirishima, search the name of this girl who lived in this house,and report back to be tomorrow," demand Asami

" Yes, sir,"

"Let's go, It's getting late"

"Hai, Asami sama,"

OMG! sorry guys! I finally finished the chapter 2….Sorry I'm super delay on this story! I apologized! Thanks for everyone replying on Author's notes,and questions! Some of you guys give me some good YOU!


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the reviews on Chapter 3. I'm sorry, some of you guys were expecting Female Aki! I'm sorry! I don't have any homework this weekend, which is good. I could write all weekend .

2-13-15

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As usual the yakuza sitting his room going through the files on his desk. He keep on scanning through the pages, and looses focus quickly. He remembered the night before. The fashion show, and the girl. Seeing her at an restaurant was so unexpected. Asami can tell that the girl is a care-free person, but very different somehow. The way she smile, and the charms that she has was, so unique. He stop flipping the pages, and throw the binder at the desk. Asami stood up, and rub his temples, while walking towards the window. Looking at the morning blue sky. He was waiting for Kirishima to come to his office with information about the girl.

Akihito was feeling so good on the soft bed he was laying on. He barely have any time to rest all, but he finally had time to relax. He slowly forced his gorgeous eyes open, and he blinked many times to adjust the light in the room. He stretch his whole body, and yawned. He jumped out of bed making his way to the bathroom. After washing his face, and brushing his teeths. He went to the tiny kitchen, and made himself some breakfast. Sitting down on the chair with his laptop next to him. He went and browse the internet about the fashion show. He went to the gallery sections, and saw bunch of pictures of him, and the other models. He look at his pictures. He never thought he will look so much like a girl. Good thing his little muscles doesn't show as much. He shut down his laptop, and eat his breakfast.

Kirishima was waited in front of the model house. His job today is to followed the model everywhere, and figure out who she really is. When he finally see someone exiting the door, he quickly get in position, and start the car. Kirishima examine the person that came out of the house. It was somebody else. It was not the model, but a young man. He somehow had the key to the model house. Kirishima was now confused, but followed this guy anyway.

Akihito went to work at the usual place. His boss ask him if he had taken any pictures of the fashion show. Akihito gave him the memory card. His boss was so happy how the photo turn out. He gave Akihito a pat on the back for hard work he had done. Kirishima on the other hand was still following the boy. He watch the boy from the window. Akihito dismiss himself out of the small building, and start pulling up his phone. He got a message from Sasha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Akihito! meet me at the coffee shop right now, okay." putting hearts at the end of her sentence.

"Sure," Akihito replied, and walk away from the building.

Kirishima carefully tracking the boy as he was walking. He didn't know where the boy is heading to. Akihito stop in front the coffee shop, and sees Sasha waving at him through the glass. He waved back, and went inside. He sat down besides Sasha, wondering why Sasha want to meet him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's up?" Akihito said

"Hey! I want to say Thank You." She said cheerfully "Omg, you were so gorgeous on stage, thanks for your help the fashion show is the hottest news right now," She grabbed Akihito's hands.

"Haha, no problem."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give this to you at the show, but you already went home."

She hands a wrapping small card to Akihito

"What's this?" He undo the wrapping, and saw a card. "ahh…...what do I do with this card?"

"Akihito you really don't know that card is. It's our modeling company card. You can come in as much as you want now. It's a free pass to get in"

"What? I don't need it." Akihito look at her "I mean I'm not a model, you know"

"You are now." Sasha sipped her coffee.

"Says who?

"Me, I already sign you up as one of my model now"

"You did what! Are you crazy, I'm a guy. Look at me"

"I am crazy, that why I signed you in." Sasha look at Akihito with a frowning face. "You're so beautiful Akihito"

"You're acting like my mom" Akihito sulk. "I don't want to model (cross-dress) for nothing"

"You're not doing it for nothing, Aki. You're helping me, and the company," Sasha hold Akihito's hands "Please."

"We just lost one of our best models, but she was so stupid, and run away,"

"I beg you , Akihito. We need you"

Akihito look in at her,and put his hands over her hands and he agreed to do it.

"Okay, I will do it, but what if they found out that I'm a male? What are you doing to do?" Akihito sound worried.

"That nothing to worried about, You're already have the features of a girl. Pretty much everything. All we need to do is just stuffed your chest, and a bit of makeup will do."

"That's all…...are you sure this going to work? I mean the people will be angry if they found out the truth"

"You're worrying too much Aki, No matter how much I look at you, you look like a female."

"Okay…..if you said so"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They continued their talking, and sipping on their coffee. Kirishima was sitting three seats away from them, he couldn't hear clearly, the crowds of the shop are so noisy that he could only hear the word "modeling". He was even more confused that the manager of the modeling company know this young man. He only know the young boy name Akihito, but not his full name. Not long after they finished their talking, and coffee. Both of them went to a nearby mall. Kirishima lost them when they enter the mall. He didn't know where they went. "Which store did they went to" he thought. "ugh, damn it" he groan. This mall is one of the biggest mall in Tokyo. It has about 11th floors. Now he had to find the manager, and the boy.

Sasha took Akihito to try out some of the clothes, more like buying him new clothes. Sasha grabbed a bunch clothes from the rack, and push akihito to the restroom.

"Hey, this is the girl's bathroom!" Whisper Akihito

"It's okay, soon you will be a girl" she replied back

"Eeh!…what do you mean?" Sasha grabbed her big carry on bag, and Akihito was wondering what she was carrying. He look at the stuffs in the bag. It was full with makeups, Hair tools, and wigs

"What are these for?

"I bought them for you. I will put them on you."

"What…..you brought these for me. Why do I need it?"

"we are going to Club Sion. I had someone I want you to meet"

"Club Sion, that club is too expensive. You decide that yourself."

"You might get a big scoop at the Club Sion, if you go." Sasha tried to be convincing

A big scoop? He might get the new lenses he been waiting for.

"Sure I will go, just for once"

"Alright stay still, I'm going to do your makeup"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

after total of 2 hours has passed. Sasha has finished Akihito makeup, and hair. She was already dressed up, and ready. She was waiting for Akihito to get out of the bathroom stall. Akihito slowly came out. Sasha was amazed how gorgeous Akihito was. The wig he was wearing was perfectly done. The loose curls give him a cute, and a sexy look, especially with the waisted jean short, and the white crop top with cardigan he was wearing. Sasha gave him a look of interest in his own style.

"So, you like American style?"

"I don't like them, I love them." he winked

"Ahh, I see." Sasha looked at the watched "We better hurry"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both rush to the 1st floor. Finding a taxi. They both wave their hands for the taxi to get to where they are. They hopped into the car seat, and told the diver to go to Club Sion. Kirishima couldn't find them until, he saw the manager, and a girl rushing to the taxi, he quickly got into his own car, and follow the yellow cab. As kirishima was following the cab. Asami called him. He pick up his call after the first ring.

"Hai, Asami sama,"

"Did you find the girl yet?" his husky asked over the phone

"Not exactly sir, but I found the manager with a boy, and…..now she's with a girl"

Asami was silence. "This whole time you were following the manager, instead of the girl?"

"I'm sorry Asami sama, I didn't mean to. I did waited in front of the girl house, but it was not the girl, but a boy came out of the house instead."

"A boy? who is it?"

"I believed his name is Akihito, sir" Kirishima looked at the similar place he stop when the cab also stop. He knew this place. Club Sion.

"Asami sama you might as well come to Club Sion. The girl…..she's here"

Asami on the other line was surprised. He ended his call, and dial Suoh number to pick him up.

They drove fast into the streets. Suoh didn't know why his boss sudden want to go to the club. He always goes once a week. But today he was not in a good mood too. Suoh drove silently, until they reach the club. Asami enter the back door, and every employee was surprised that their boss was here unexpectedly. They all bow to the boss. Asami dismissed them, and went upstair,and saw Kirishima.

Kirishima bow low to his boss. He knew that his boss not in a good mood, because of him. "Good evening Asami sama" kirishima said "Where's the girl?" Asami questioned. Kirishima lead the way where the girl was. She, and the manager were sitting in a corner. All the people in the club were dancing, except for the girl, the manager,and some other models. They were just chilling with their drinks, and the music. Asami was in the second floor where he could see girl. She looks different. She look more like an American with those clothes on. She was smiling,and laughing. She is truly gorgeous. Asami arched his brow when he saw the girl was being drag into the dance floor. The other models were inviting her to enjoy them. The girl shook her head no, but the she couldn't turn it down. She give up, and willing to go on the dance with the other models, when the music beat drop, she start dancing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
** watch?v=1nCLBTmjJBY (at 0:54, I also love kpop)

Now Asami was more surprised. Never in his life anyone could dance this sexy, and powerful in front of his eyes. He smirk at the new creature he discovered. She was something different what he had in mind. When the song was over. Akihito went, and sit down. He was enjoying his time in the club, but he remembered he brought his camera with him. He took out his camera, and snaps some picture. He went around the club snapping pictures of the lights,and the cool things they have. He was going around like he knows this place. He bumped into someone. That person quickly catches Akihito by his waist. He turn, and look at the stranger that was holding her.

The hallway was dark, and the sound from the music was faint. Akihito look at the stranger eyes. The golden eyes was gleaming through the darkness of the hallway. Akihito quickly move away from the stranger, and apologized.

"ah..mm...I'm sorry," bowing her head.

and she quickly stands on her own feet. She bow her head again, and starts to walk away. Asami's eyes were smiling at the figure that was walking away. She was so fragile, and tiny, but she was also strong. He continued to follow the girl in to the first 1st floor. Asami saw the girl, and she went, and sit with the manager, and the models again. Asami made his down to where the girl was. Akihito was drinking his orange juice, when he saw the stranger coming closer to their table. Sasha was looking at Akihito with worry look, when she followed the Akihito gaze. Sasha saw Asami, and she quickly stood up, and bow low to Asami who was standing next to Akihito.

"Asami!?" Sasha said quick on her feet. All the models also bow, and Akihito was confused.

"Hello, Sasha." Asami said. "What brings you here?"

"I was just taking my girls for a girl hangout at all."

"I see, is this one new" He look at Akihito .

"Yes, she is. She also just joined the modeling industry too." she answered

"ahh, I see, no one wonder she was lost." Asami smirk at Akihito "What's her name then?"

Sasha, and Akihito frozen for a minute, and they look at each other. Reading each other minds Akihito quickly stand up.

"My name is Akira Takaba." She bow.

"Right, her name is Akira." Sasha laughed.

"I see, Akira…" Asami repeats her name in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akihito told Sasha that he was going to the bathroom. When was about to reach the bathroom door, there was a hand that stop him. Akihito look up, and it was Asami blocking his way. Akihito tried to go through without fight Asami's body that was blocking the way, but Asami grab his wrist, and bring him back to where he was. He came closer to Akihito face. And he flinches.

"Whh...what ..are..you doing?"

"You're pretty cute, when looking at you this close." He teased Akihito.

"What the hell….are you talking about. Get away from me." Akihito push Asami, and he was about to escape, but he was too late when Asami grabbed his arm, and pin him against the wall.

"Hey, let go," He fighting against Asami's strong arms. But fail when Asami whisper into his ear.

"If you keep struggling, you don't know what I'm going to do." He laughed.

"Stop, You pervert." Akihito break from Asami's grip. He was about to go back to Sasha, and the model, but Asami grab his legs, and put Akihito over his shoulder as if she was sack of potatoes. Akihito was hitting his back, and kicking his feet. He had wished that his wedge will be least 5 more pound, so he could hit Asami. but he couldn't.

"Put me down, you bastard. What are you doing!" He was yelling at Asami to put him down, but when he noticed everyone was watching him and Asami. His face was red, and Asami was still continue to carry Akihito to another room. Asami throw Akihito to the couch, and pull his tie to loosen them. He take his dress coat off, only has his white long sleeves on, and unbutton the first 4 buttons.

"What are you doing….?" Akihito starting to back away from Asami.

"I'm not going to do anything, I just want to talk to you." He sat on the couch.

"If you wanted to talk, you could just said so"

"If you wouldn't stop struggling. I wouldn't had to carried you,"

"Well, who's fault was that." He sulk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: That was cheesy right? ahah Anyway just enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello guys. Just letting the other readers who prefer the female Akihito know that I making another version of this story. Akihito will be a female on the other version. It might take me sometimes to do this version. So I ask you to be patient with me. That means that the whole story will be different…..so…..I still don't know how I'm going to make this version. But enjoy this chapter. Thanks You. :)

2-17-15

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The man who is sitting next to Akihito was enjoying his times with him. The larger man who got his legs crossed together holding a glass of red wine in his hands. He give Akihito a glass of wine too. But Akihito refuses to take it. Which makes Asami think that the he can't drink wine. Akihito ask for juice instead.

There was a knock on the door. One of Asami guard was at the entrance. He opened the door and bow to Asami without saying any words. The guard gave Asami a folder with other papers in it. Asami look at the inside of the folder and nod his head, and the guard excused himself out of the room. Asami turns and look at the girl who was drinking her orange juice. He then moved his eyes to the papers in his hands.

Akihito took a sip on the juice, and he was very quiet. He wonder what's the folder is all about. Akihito sneak peek at Asami in the corner of his eyes. He was smirking at the papers. He was flipping through all three papers in his hands. Asami look at Akihito who was looking at him. Their eyes stares at each other. Akihito widen his eyes in surprised and turn his head. "Ohh shit...he saw me staring at him!" He frowned, and closed his eyes really tight. He lower his head so Asami wouldn't look at him. He can feel the golden eyes still staring at him like a hawk.

"Akira...mind telling more about you," In his usual husky voice. He puts his folder in the table next to him. Akihito jumped by the sudden question.

He turns and look at Asami. "Umm…..there isn't much to know about Me." he said without hesitation. "I'm just a normal girl (guy),"

Asami lift his brows instantly. Surprised by the answer he received. He rest his head on one of his hands. "Just a normal girl…? I sense there a lot of things about you."

Asami's words hit Akihito hard on the head. He needs to be carefully how he speaks. "What are you saying?" he chuckled at Asami. "I'm just a normal girl like every other one,"

Asami can tell that Akihito was lying. He is a bad liar himself. Asami got up from the end of the sofa, and inch closer to Akihito. Akihito body intense, and was trying to move, but Asami's arm sudden walled Akihito. Now Akihito was guarded between the sofa, and Asami's arms. He was cornered at the end of the sofa.

"You're really something," He said in his calm voice. "What are you doing…?" trying to escape. Asami came closer to Akihito face, and stares deep down to Akihito hazel blue eyes. Asami give Akihito a smirk.

"Y...You...are…. too close..." Akihito said embarrassedly. His hands were on Asami chest. He tried to push Asami away, but he was just too strong to move. The pushing didn't the job, so his hands are now hitting on Asami's chest.

Asami grabbed Akihito hands, and move him closer to him. Asami had one of his hands holding firmly on Akihito's waist, and the other one holding Akihito's wrist. "Pushing, and hitting won't work on me." He whispered into Akihito's ear, which gave him a chill to the bone.

Akihito face was bright red. He tries again to push Asami, but no matter what he does he can't make Asami let go of him. Asami gripped his arm harder, so Akihito wouldn't escape. "Let...go of...me…you bastard!" Akihito was still struggling.

"This is...wrong," Asami loosen up a bit, but still hold holding on Akihito. He look at him. "Wrong...What's wrong?" His golden pierce into Akihito's blue greyish eyes. "Getting too close to a girl you just met...is...wrong" Akihito blushed when he said that. "I don't see anything is wrong with that," Asami said straight out. "Especially when they're so weak, and fragile." Asami smiled.

"Well I do. It's not my nature to get this close with guys," Akihito innocent face look at Asami. "I'm not Weak, and fragile," He sulked. Asami had a big grin on his face "Oh, really?" I would like to see the strong side of you." Asami let go of Akihito's waist, and wrist.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After Asami let go of Akihito. Akihito heart was beating so fast. He wonders if Asami could hear his heart beats. Sudden there was another knock on the door. Asami was standing looking at the door. He puts his hands in his pockets. He was not happy that his private time was being wasted. In his low sexy voice "Come in…." The door opened, and Sasha peek in slowly. She look at Asami, and then at Akihito. She bow at Asami.

"Sorry….for invading your private time...I...need Akira," Asami didn't said anything, but he nod at Sasha. He look at Akihito, and sit down again. Akihito grabbed his things, and head towards the door. He stop halfway and turn to Asami, and bow down to him. "I will be going," He said softly. Akihito made his way to the door, and saw Kirishima by the door. He made a small bow to Kirishima, and head out.

Sasha waited patiently at the end of the hall. They head out together with the other models.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Asami sama. Do you need anything else" He stand in front of Asami. "About the folder….did you find the full name of Akihito yet," He stares at Kirishima.

"No, Asami sama. It seems like he knows...Akira…." He said. "What's their relationship with each other?" Asami questioned. "I'm not sure Asami sama. Do you also want me to research on that too?" Asami didn't say anything. He look at the papers again. There no picture of this Akihito they were talking. "Please do….also get a picture of him." He put on his dress coat, and head out. "Hai, Asami sama" Kirishima follow behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Akihito made it to his safe, and quiet house. It was dark already, but still it was only 6:00 P.M. He quickly stripped down the girl clothes he had one, and wash off his face. He put on his usual clothing on. He went into the kitchen, but there wasn't much things in the fridge. He made a poker face as he stares at his fridge. He closed his fridge while he scratch his head.

"Maybe I should go do some grocery shopping..?" He said to himself. "Yeah…maybe I should. I got nothing to do anyway." He grabbed his army green coat, and dash out to out from the door. The fresh cold air feels so good. He took a big inhale of it, and exhale it out. The stars are already showing. Each one of the stars shines brightly with moon. It was beautiful tonight Akihito thought. He locked his door, and ran into the sidewalks.

The black car that was camouflage with the dark night sky. Still parked by the side of the streets. Kirishima was still on his mission to find who the strange boy is. He tried on the car, and start to follow the boy.

Akihito finally got to the night supermarket. He grabbed the small red basket. He went to the fruits, and vegetables are located. Kirishima pretend to cool calm as he grab a basket the boy wouldn't know he was following him. Kirishima was putting things in his basket to pretend that he was a costumer. He texted Asami that the boy was doing grocery shopping. He waited for Asami replied. As he continue to follow the boy. Akihito was enjoying his grocery shopping.

Sudden there was a soft beeping sound come from Kirishima Shirt pocket. He quickly take it out, and mute it. He put it on vibrate. He look at the message that pop out.

Take a picture of the boy right.

Hai Kirishima replied

He quickly snap a picture of the boy looking at the variety of meat. He uploaded the picture on messaging. It read "Sending" and Kirishima didn't leave his eyes on the boy. Kirishima's phone vibrates, and he quickly look at it.

Put on a video with me. Asami sent from other line. Kirishima open up the video app on his phone, and saw the tiny picture frame of Asami on his phone screen. He did a small bow to Asami. Kirishima press the back camera, and face it to the boy.

Asami watch from his phone screen he kept his eyes on the boy. He watches as the boy is still picking his meat. The boy picked up some beef meats, and Mackerel fish. He Wait to the dairy sections, and pick up some strawberry and kiwi juice. Asami stare hard on the face that was showing on the screen. Asami's eyebrows frowned a little bit. This boy resembles Akira. He thought. He continue to look at the boy. Sudden he was surprised by the boy action. Akihito was walking to where the coffee, tea, and bread are located. Akihito saw an old elderly grandma who reaching for some bread. Akihito quickly run to the grandma.

"O ba-chan! That dangerous." Akihito put his basket down, and puts his hands on the old grandma.

"Young man would you mind grabbing me some bread please." The grandma chuckle a little and smile.

Akihito look at the adorable tiny grandma next to him, and he reach out for the bread. "Here." He hand the bread to the grandma. "Don't reach out something this high. You're going to hurt yourself." He smile back at her.

"Aww, you're so kind young man. Thank You." The elderly grandma put her hands on Akihito's hand, and shake a little for the help. Akihito couldn't help but smile happily at the grandma. The grandma was leaving. She walks away, but she turn her back and look at Akihito. She bow a little bit to Akihito. Akihito Bow at her too waving a good bye at her. As the grandma was leaving. It made Akihito miss his grandma too.

Asami watched the whole scene, and smirk at the boy. The boy seem to be a goody boy. He was kind enough to help an old lady. Asami was not finding this boy interesting. He message to Kirishima saying it was enough. He ended the video chat.

Akihito look at his basket. He counted the things that he needed. He got all of them. He head to the casher. He obviously picked out the cheapest price. It came out not expensive. He grabbed his grocery bags, and walk home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Akihito got home, and start to put all this grocery to the fridge. He made himself a rice omelet. He loves food, and he loves to cook too. When he was done with his cooking. He at his lonely dining table and turn on the TV. The celebrity news pop out on his screen. They were discussing about some of the scandal celebrities made.

"These people…" Akihito said quietly. The next news was about famous celebrities who were successful with their business. The news reporter sudden said "Asami Ryuichi" Akihito choked on his food, and focused on the TV screen. There was a blur picture of him, but it was definitely him. The report said she met Asami once, and he was very cool looking, and he had a high fashion style. Akihito rolled his eyes at the statement the reporter said.

"Yeah...right. He just an old Pervert." Akihito said "But he is good looking," Akihito admits. Akihito remembered the moment he was with Asami at the Club Sion. He replays the scene where Asami was really close to him. Where Asami whisper to his ears. He shake his head really rough, and slap his cheeks.

"Akihito! Remembered you're a guy." He told himself. "He's messing with your thoughts" He turn off the TV, and clean up the mess he made in his kitchen, and he wash the dishes. He slowly made his way to his bed room. He opened his laptop, and check his emails. There was a new message this morning.

He look at the name of the sender, and it says Chikaru Takaba. It was his mom. He open click on the email. It reads

Hello dear,

How are you doing? Are you eating well? Are you taking care yourself? Are you getting enough sleeps? I just want to say your dad, and I miss you so much. By the way your brothers are missing you to death too. One more thing. You're older brothers will be visiting you soon. They have been fussing about not seeing you for 6 months. Well, I hope you're taking good care of yourself, and call home when you had time.

From

Your concerned mommy.

Akihito smiled as he reads his mother short letter. "She never change does she, even after all these years." He was thinking is mother, but somehow his annoying brothers' pop on his head of all sudden. "What the heck? Are they really coming?" Akihito repeat that over again and again. He loves his brothers, but his brothers are not normal. As he thought of them he rubs his temples. He brush off the thoughts of his brother. He will think about his brother tomorrow. He yawned, and slowly move into his fluffy bed. He lay there listening to some soft music. He slowly closing his eye as the music plays through the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG OMG OMG OMG~ sorry guys for the super delay chapter! Last week ( 2-23-15 Mon) it was so horrible! A lot of freaking things happened. I was busy with school. My grandma was at the hospital at 1 in the morning. My dad, and I took her to the hospital. The doctor said that her heart is in bad condition, so I bawled my eyes out at the hospital (LOL) and the whole week was not being nice to me which makes me super moody. But this coming week on March 4th I'm going to Washington D.C with my classmate, and teachers ( THAT SHOULD BE FUN) So I won't be updating any new chapters yet.

THANK YOU~ love you guys 3


	6. Chapter 5

Omg you guys are the BEST of the BEST! Thanks for all the reviews, and the love you guys has giving me! I appreciated how nice, and loving you guys are! I know I am still lacking, but you guys were being so patient with me, and Thank You so much! I just came back from my D.C trip and it was AWESOME! Saw a lot of historical places. Throughout the trip I was day dreaming about seeing a guy like Asami…..I got so embarrassing thinking about it! / LOL you're Author is a pervert!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The following week. Kirishima spend his entire day searching about Akihito. He definitely found something interesting about the boy. He made a little bit of discoveries about the boy how he related to Akira. They look exactly the same, but one was a girl, and other one was a boy. Which made Kirishima confused a bit. As he look at the files of researched. He smiled looking satisfied. He immediately texts Asami. He closed his laptop and pickups the car keys, and starting to drove to the penthouse.

Little did Akihito know that his identity will be revealed soon enough? As usual He walk to his workplace and to the modeling industry. He's been switching in between them for the last 3 weeks. At first he didn't like. He hated the long distances between them. Now a days he take a cab to the industry. Which it cost a lot because of the distance. He frowned as he walking.

He visited his workplace a bit, and checking what's up with his boss, and the news. There was nothing about any crime news at all. He give a big sign. How he is going to get paid if there's not any crime news, He thought. The boss wanted to talk to Akihito. They went into the boss's office and Akihito sat down politely. Akihito starts to feel a bit nervous. Is he going to get fire? Or did he do something wrong? He keep on questioning himself. His boss cough a bit to clear his throat.

"Akihito kun…..How are you doing?" His boss asked.

*What's with this question?* He said in his mind. "I'm…I'm good, and you...boss…is something wrong?"

He his boss smile at him. "Of course I'm doing well. Since there not a lot of crime news to investigate. Do you want a week off from work?"

Akihito eyed opened wide in surprise. He blink many times. "haa…..sure, but if there a crime news came out of nowhere?"

"Akihito kun you don't had to worry. You're always the best when it comes to taking marvelous pictures, because of that I'm letting you taking a week off." His boss said.

He was speechless. He didn't know what to say to his boss. He exact his boss idea. He thought that his boss will him had a day off before. The workplace was always busy when it comes to crime news. He stayed for a while and chat with the other workers. They're lively and happy. They always work hard. This is why Akihito want to work with them. He felt like it's a whole new world for him to make a tiny connection with the other people who love to do crime news, and find the truth to what they're doing secretly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Akihito made his next location to the modeling industry, and meet up with Sasha. The car ride to the industry was about 1 hour. He waited at the side of the high way and wave his hands to catch a cab. The cab stop right where Akihito was. He open the door and tell the address to the driver. When he go inside the car. He put on the seat belt, and sit comfortably on the seat.

It was only 25 minutes after they start driving. He keep his focus on the right side window, and look at the beautiful buildings, and landscapes that capture his eyes. How long has he lived in Japan already? These building still able to captures his eyes, and his mind. He will never get enough of the beautiful architectures around him. He leans on the window glass. Closing and relaxing his eyes.

The sound from the friction of the car's tire, and the ground starts to fade away as Akihito closed his eyes. He was starting to drift away from the sounds, and slowing falling asleep. e He might as well take the advantage of the time and sleep.

By the time he woke up. The cab was there already. He opened the door, and thanked the driver. And the cab left. He slowly made his way to the front door. Inside the building it was so quiet. The lighting of the building gave off a beautiful glow to the enormous lobby. There you see a machine that it lets you slide your card, and let you go in. He took out the free pass card Sasha had giving him. He slide the card to the machine and it made a beep sound. Conforming the he could go.

He made his way to the elevators. He waited in front of the elevator, sudden receiving a test from Sasha. She wanted to know if Akihito was here yet.

He texted "Yes I'm here. I'm in the 1st floor. I will be there soon,"

The elevator door slide opened and Akihito go into the elevator. He pushed the 8th button. The elevator took him to the 8th floor. The door opened, and Akihito walk out to the hallway to Sasha's office.

Akihito was in front of Sasha's office. He can hear Sasha voice. She was talking to someone. "I should I go in?" He said in his mind. He wasn't sure if Sasha was busy. He made a quiet knock on the door. And he heard Sasha voice loudly through the door. "Come in,"

He opened the door. And without looking ahead of him. He turn around, and close the door behind him. As he turns to look at Sasha. He saw some one that he wasn't supposed to see. It was Asami, and his guard in Sasha's office. Akihito stood frozen for a while. He swallowed hard and didn't say anything as he was still looking at Asami. He turns his head over to Sasha. Sasha didn't know what to say too.

_1 hour ago~_

In the penthouse. Kirishima was with Asami. Discussing about the Akihito. The information that he researched made Asami mouth curved into a smirk. Asami was finally getting to know the strange boy soon. He look at the pictures of the boy. And remembering the night when he was at the super market. Asami got up, and light up a cigarette. He told Kirishima to get the car ready. They're going to the modeling industry this instance.

When they got there. Sasha was speechless to see them. She look at them confusedly.

"We're here to observe your modeling industry, and how the models are doing," Kirishima lied while bowing to Sasha. Sasha looks at Asami. Asami just smile, and went inside Sasha's office. Now Sasha didn't know what to do. Akihito will be here soon. How is he going to be like when he sees Asami? She was dying in her own mind. She was nervous how this going to be like when they meet each other like this.

_Present~_

Sasha gave Akihito a stare. In their mind they constantly trying to read each other minds. Sasha was trying to tell Akihito "Just act normal. Like you're a stranger. Okay..?" Sasha wasn't sure if he received the right message, but he nod a little. Akihito suddenly made his move. He made a little bow to Asami and his guard. Which cause Asami by surprise. He walk to where Sasha was. He sat down next to her feeling nervous.

Sasha was the one who broke the awkward silent. "Ugh...Asami san…this is Akihito," She pointed it out. "And…Akihito this is Asami," They both look at each other. Akihito's heart suddenly beats faster as Asami was looking at him too. Akihito lower his eyes. He couldn't look into those strong, piercing eyes of his. Asami smirk as the younger boy was feeling shy looking at him.

Sasha spoke again. "So…aren't you going to observe?" She questions Asami.

Asami look at Akihito and then at Sasha. "Well, I was thinking that I need someone to tour me around the building," he replied. "How am I going to observe your building, and your workers?"

Asami was right. But Sasha didn't know who will be the right person to tour Asami. Since he is famous himself. He's always picky about thing. And how they're done. "Well, I don't have a mentor for you," she said worried.

Asami chuckle at Sasha. "How about Akihito being my mentor for today? I don't care if he's good at it or not,"

Akihito was surprised by Asami sudden words. In Akihito's mind he was thinking that Asami was crazy. "What is he saying? We just met you idiot!" Akihito continued to look at Sasha nervously. Sasha was stuck on her words. She don't know what to say anymore. She just can't say no to Asami. She look at Akihito with a sorry face. Akihito understood that she can't say no.

"I don't mind," Akihito tried to smile "I will do it," Asami sat there looking at them. "Alright." He said in his husky voice. "Should we start now?"

Akihito got up from the couch, and nod his head at Asami.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Obviously he doesn't want to do it. What will happened if he refuse Asami request. Will he make the industry into a chaos? Or let it go bankrupt? He himself has a lot of thing that he can do. Since he owned almost everything Japan. He can do whatever he like.

Akihito starts with the 8th floor, since they are already there. He told Asami the 8th floors was mostly offices and meeting rooms. They have meetings every 2 weeks. To check up how things are working, and how it's processing.

As Akihito was speaking while touring the building. Asami didn't pay attention to what he was saying because he was staring at Akihito the entire time. Akihito's natural pink lips seem really soft Asami thought.

They move to the 6th and 7th floor. This two floors are for models trying on the clothes, and practice room for walking. As hours goes by they were almost finished touring the building. They both were on the Elevator together. Akihito was about to press the button, but notice Asami finger was pressing the button too. They both look at each other, and Akihito move his finger really fast. Now there was kind of an awkward feeling in the air. Asami just smile a bit, and press the button.

When the elevator stop, they both got off, and was heading next floor, but sudden Akihito trap, and Asami sudden see the falling boy. He immediately grabs hold of Akihito. Asami was holding the young slim boy in his chest. The texture of the young man's skins made Asami realized it was soft like Akira. The similar smell of shampoo too. He was more curious about Akihito now.

When Akihito suddenly realized Asami's arm around him, and other one holding his hands. He quickly got away from Asami's hold. His face was now red as a tomato. He quickly apologized to Asami. Now he so embarrassed he wanted to hide. He changed the topic by walking away from Asami. But Asami grabs his wrist, and swung him back to him. Akihito swung back in front of Asami's chest again, and he looked up to Asami's handsome face. No he look a bit confused. Why would Asami hold a guy like this? He thought that Asami was only interested in girls, maybe he was wrong.

Asami strong stares look at Akihito's face. He does have the same the features as Akira. The same size, and height too. Akihito didn't know what to do. He was trying to get away, but Asami's still holding his wrist. This is like their first meeting at the Club Sion too.

"Who are you exactly?" Asami's husky voice surprised Akihito. "By any chance….do you…?" Asami stop with his sentence. Akihito look nervously at Asami. Didn't he found out about Akira too? He looked worried. "Do you know Akira by any chance," Asami finished his sentence.

Akihito eyes widen a bit, but not really showing his surprised expressions. How is he going to answered Asami? What if he tries to track him down for lying...? Thinking about it he was ready for any troubles. But he got to lie somehow.

"I do," He said with a smile to ruining the worried look on his face. "We're related actually. Why did you asked? Did you saw her?" Akihito lied. Asami arched his brow at the statement Akihito made. He was not expecting to hear that. He thought he actually found the real truth between Akira and Akihito. But he failed too. He was pretty sure he thought Akira, and Akihito are the same person. Was he wrong? He look at the younger man who questioned him. "I did met her," He said in a calm voice. "But how are you guys…related?"

Akihito was trying to keep his cool. He somehow manage to lie to Asami. "We're cousins. 1st cousins actually," He lied again. How long is he going to lie to Asami?

Asami look at him with a faceless expression, but inside he was confused. "That means you're both have the same last name?" He asked. Akihito nods his head. "Then…what's your full name?"

Akihito decided to tell his full name to Asami. Without thinking what's going to happened. "It's Takaba." He said. Asami repeats the name Takaba over again in his head. He was about to say something. But the buzzing on Akihito's phone distracted him. Akihito pull out his phone, and look at the message that pop out. It was Sasha who text him. She wanted to know if they're done with the tour yet. He was going to reply, but Asami stole his phone in his hands, and look at the message. He gave it back to Akihito.

"I will be leaving soon. We can stop," He said. Akihito just nod at Asami. They both went back into the elevator. Akihito was still thinking about how Asami was able to ask him who he was. He brush off the uneasy feeling inside his guts. He hoped to keep Akira, and himself secret away from Asami. He just had to keep it away he said in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter. I KNOW IT'S KINDA SHORT! But Asami will know his true identity soon enough! I know such Cliffhangers! I'm sorry! I will write Ch 7 during Spring Break only if I had time, I got a project video to do for science! I'm so mad! but anyway thanks for the love, and the lovely reviews , favorites, and following!


	7. Chapter 6 - The Truth?

Once again thanks for being so nice to me! I take every criticism you guys have to improve my writing. Feel free to tell me what I'm missing while you guys are reading. Hope you guys enjoy your day at school, Spring break, or whatever you're doing, and just be happy. J

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Still in Sasha's office_

Akihito sat still on the couch. His knees was up to his chest. His mind wanders off thinking about what just happened. He was repeating Asami and his conversation earlier. When he finally came to the part where Asami was asking if he know Akira. Asami voice was speaking inside his head repeating that one question.

_"__Do you know Akira by any chance?"_

That question made Akihito feel really weird. He give a big sigh, and buried his head in his chest.

Sasha opened the door to her office finding Akihito sitting with his arm crossed, and face down to his chest. She just got back from the vending machine to get some drinks for both of them. She made a weird, and confusing face at Akihito. She walk to the couch and sit down next to Akihito. Putting down the drinks.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked worried. Akihito pull his head up from his chest, and look at Sasha.

"I'm just not feeling good...somehow…I don't know what it is…but it's a weird feeling inside." He said "I'm guessing it's because of Asami,"

Sasha look at the young beautiful boy troubled face. She pat Akihito's back to make him feel better. "What did Asami do to you?" She asked again. "He didn't do anything" He replied back. "Why are you so troubled than?" She look at Akihito and Akihito look back at her. "Don't you ever think that someday Asami will know about my secret?" Now Sasha looks surprised. It's not that she never think about it. She didn't know that Asami was interested in Akihito and his secret.

"Is that what you're worried about? To be honest, I am worried because Asami…he knows things really fast," She gave a sigh. Akihito nods his head at that statement. "He does…" It was silence for a bit. Akihito tried to brush off the uneasy feelings and Sit normally now.

Sasha look at her clock. This after noon she not doing anything. She look at the Akihito. He was seriously in despair right now. She might as well take him somewhere fun. She walk to her desk and a button under her desk. Akihito look at her. He wonders what Sasha was doing. Sudden when he heard a quiet beep sound behind Sash's desk. He turns his head to the walls. The wall slip in half. Each walls sliding away from each other like those Japanese traditional wooden doors. Sasha had a secret room behind her desk? He thought. It has a bed, a drawer, lamp, and one huge closet.

"Wow…this is your secret room?" Akihito asked. "Not really, it's a room for me when I can't go home. Now it's my second room, or more like a home…" She chuckle a little. "Pretty cool huh?" Akihito nods his head agreeing with Sasha. As Akihito was looking around the secret room. Sasha went to the closet, and pull out a navy blue hooded utility jacket. She also grab some pairs of denim skinnies, and went to the tiny bathroom to change. When Sasha came back from the bathroom she saw Akihito staring at the closet. His mouth drop opened. He look at Sasha, and back at the closet. "So you aren't lying about sleeping here…You have a lot of clothes in here." Sasha laughed at the funny face Akihito was making "Aha now you kinda believed me,"

The both exist the room. Sasha told Akihito they're going somewhere to eat. Akihito eyes light up a bit. "Ohh…food! Where?" Sasha drag Akihito to her desk chair, and let Akihito sat down.

"First I need to make you into a beautiful gorgeous women," Akihito made a poker face at Sasha. "Eh…Why? What kind of place are we going to eat?" Akihito said. Sasha spin Akihito on the chair and turn it towards her scaring Akihito "Just somewhere…Well we got an invitation from someone (Asami) Come on let's hurry,"

Sasha gently brush a makeup wipe onto Akihito's soft skin. She lightly patted a sponge with BB cream on his face for some natural complexion. Akihito didn't need a whole a lot of makeup. His natural beauty was far prettier than any guys, and girls Sasha had met. Sasha made Akihito brows perfectly done. It not dark nor it was so arched. It was perfectly straight brows at are totally popular amount of Japanese and Korean girls. She move on to his eyes. She curled up his long lashes to make a cute, and dramatic look. She look at the gorgeous man in front of her. She really wanted to squeeze Akihito cheeks for being too beautiful.

At last they finished with Akihito makeup. They hand to the 1st floor. They walked to the parking lot where Sasha parked her car. They got inside, Sasha starts the car, and drive immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Asami was in his luxurious black BMW. Both his trusted man on the front seat and he seated in the back leg crossed reading the paper in his hands. He manage to search up Akihito. The whole profile of Akihito Takaba. He reads through the profile.

He made an amusement smile. He was still reading when one of Akihito picture drop. Asami pick it up and he flip it over seeing Akihito smiling from the time when he was helping the old granny. He runs through the other paper finding Akira pictures too. When he found one of them from the fashion show. Asami put both pictures together. They look exactly the same. The grey/blue eyes, the beautiful natural pink lips are perfectly shaped the same. He stares at the two different pictures. He was sure they were the same person. Why would Akihito want to hide this? Akihito will never fool him with this kind of stuff. Asami know better than that. He smile at the pictures.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at a luxurious traditional place filled with red light. It seems like a romantic place for rich couples. They both step out from the car. Sasha leads the way, and Akihito follows her. The place have rooms inside. Sasha and Akihito walk pass many rooms they seem to be small but they came upon one room that was a bit bigger. Each rooms also have a service person outside the door. Sasha and Akihito stop at the bigger room, and wait for the service girl to open the door for them. The service girl slide the door open, and bow down at the person inside the room, and at them. They both went inside the room. Sasha was the first person to step in the room, so she bow to the person in the room. The moment Akihito steps in he was frozen still. He eye widen. Every strands of his hairs stands up as he saw Asami.

Sasha was already sitting on the pillow cushion. She look up at Akihito was still stand up. Sasha gesture her hands trying to pull Akihito down to sit beside her. Akihito did. He poke Sasha in the arm, and she turn to him. He whisper in to her ears. "It was Asami who invited us?" Sasha just smile at him, and made a sorry face at him. He sign a little, and didn't say anything back. He tries to avoid Asami stares, and he just keep looking down at the floor. Asami just keep on staring at Akihito. He love to see how uncomfortable he is in front of him.

As always Sasha broke the silence. "Thanks for inviting us Asami san," she said. Akihito of course didn't know that he will be seeing Asami again in one day. He took a sip of his warm green tea.

"No problem," Asami said. Then he look at Akihito "Akira, what type of food do you like?" Akihito was surprise by the sudden questions. He look up to Asami's face "Anything is fine," he shyly. Akihito, and Asami was still staring each other from across the table. "That good then, hopefully you like the food I ordered." Asami said.

Sasha look at Akihito happily because of the food, but also thankful that Asami inviting them. Akihito just smile back her.

When the food was being served to them. Sasha phone ring. She grabs her phone, and immediately excuse herself. When Sasha left the room. The people who was serving the food was gone too. It was awkward for Akihito to stay inside the room alone with Asami. He decide to make an excuse to leave to go to the bathroom. He was about to stand up, but Asami grab his wrist across from the table. Akihito was surprised. He sat down again and was waiting for Asami to speak.

"Come here," Asami pat on the empty cushion next to him. Akihito gave Asami a weird, and confused look. "Ww…why?" Akihito said. Asami was annoyed that Akihito was being stubborn and not coming closer to him when he was being gentle, but he kept his cool. "Just come here, I wanted to tell you something" He said his sexy voice. Akihito awkwardly scoop next to Asami. "You could just tell me across the table" He said. Asami leans his face close to Akihito's face, and it made Akihito jerk a little by Asami sudden moves. Asami move his face to Akihito's ears. His lips were almost touching his left ear. And then he whisper into those soft ears of his.

"Is there anything you're hiding from me," He said softly. Akihito look at Asami immediately. He pretend he didn't know anything. "What…are you talking about? What is there to hide from you?" Akihito fake a laugh. Asami just stares at him, and smile. "Are you sure?" He said in a threaten voice. "What if I found something like…a secret?

Now Akihito was even more nervous. He ignored Asami, and crawl back to his pillow, but Asami hold on to his ankle, and it stops him moving away. He look back at Asami, and frowned a little, He tried to fight Asami hands on his ankle, but Asami didn't budge. Why did he happens to wear a skirt today he thought? He could have kick Asami instead but Akihito bites his lower lips in defeat. Asami pull Akihito towards him. Akihito was now standing on his knees, and Asami was still sitting, but holding Akihito body tightly next to him.

"Aren't you going to tell me your secret?" Asami said. Akihito look at Asami handsome face. And inside his head he was cursing how gorgeous this pervert is. "What secret are you talking about?" Akihito lied again. Asami brush his long bangs to the side of his face, and drag it over to his ears, so his ear will hold his bangs. "You're playing dump with me Akira," Asami said. "Or should I said Akihito,"

Akihito couldn't believe his ears. Now things are getting serious. He tries to pull away, but was already holding him tightly. "Let go of me," Akihito only glare at him.

Akihito was still fighting Asami. He struggles, and wiggle, but nothing works. Asami was tired of his fighting, and stubbornness. He lift Akihito's chin up, and crush his sexy lips to Akihito lips. Akihito eyes are even wider than before. He was still so stubborn, hands are hitting, and trying to push Asami away. As their lips was still glued together Akihito was already losing his strength. His face was bright red. Asami let go of his captivated lips. He lift up his chin again and look at the face Akihito was making. He was already breathing hard, and huffing for air. Akihito only glare at Asami.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

By the times Sasha got back. Akihito was already back to his normal cushion, but his face was really red. Sasha thought he was drunk or something. Sasha apologized for taking her long talking on the phone. Asami didn't mind at all. She ask if Akihito was okay. Akihito just said he did something embarrassing. He lied because he didn't Sasha to think something is weird between him, and Asami.

"Wow, look at these yummy foods," She said happily. "How come you guys didn't eat yet? Were you guys waiting me?"

Akihito look at Asami, and then to Sasha "Yeah, we were waiting for you to come back. We thought it will be better if you come back, and eat with us will be tastier," Akihito lied, but smile.

He grabs his chopstick and dip into his food. Ignoring Asami stares as possible. He tried his food, it was delicious. Asami who was sitting across from them. He love to look at Akihito when he eats, and everything he do. He was not really hungry. He just wanted to talk to Akihito. He had made a plan for him and Akihito after they finished their lunch. He planning to Akihito to his penthouse for a proper talk about the matter that happens earlier.

Akihito didn't eat that much, because a pervert (Asami) keep on looking at him eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When they were finishing with their foods. Sasha politely thanks Asami. Sasha told Asami that she was leaving, and Akihito was about to go his own way to, but Asami told Sasha that Akihito and he had plans. Akihito look at Asami and gave him a What-the-heck look. Sasha just look dumfound at Asami. He usually never said things like that. She hug, and wave at Akihito, and Akihito just smile nicely and wave back at her. Sasha left Asami and Akihito alone again. Akihito was still feeling a bit overwhelmed because of Asami.

Kirishima knock on the door, and said that the car is ready to go. Asami got up from his cushion, and stop where Akihito was sitting. He pull his hands out, and Akihito just look at his hands, and back at him.

"Get up, we're leaving," Asami said.

"I can leave by myself," He replied.

"Stop being stubborn and just get up," Asami said in irritated voice "Or I should carry you like a bride who just got married?" He tease

Akihito quickly reach his hands and grab Asami hands. Asami pull Akihito up and hold his hands tightly. While they were talking in the hall way. Akihito couldn't stop looking at Asami broad shoulders. He look at his tiny body, and at Asami. He failed to be a man. Asami was masculine (not too buff) and perfectly shaped, and him….look like a weakling compare to Asami. He chuckle at the thoughts he was having. Why would he compare to a guy who owns almost anything. He must have professional who teach him to stay in shape, or was he natural built like that? He will never know.

Asami could hear Akihito giggling a little behind his back. He walk faster to the car, so he could have a proper talk to him where they left. He opens the door, and throw Akihito into car. Akihito flop on the seat with thug, and Asami closed the door, and he went to the other door, and Suoh opened it for him. The moment he got in. Akihito was sitting. He look at Asami weirdly afraid he might do something to him. The car start moving.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: Hello everyone! My Spring break is over, and I haven't put my project video together yet. (Omg going to die) But I just happened to write this chapter for the pass 5 days thinking about it. And I been reading this over, and over again for any small errors, and typo, but it seems like I'm going crazy…I know you guys will hate me for stopping at the part where Asami and Akihito are in the car. Next chapter I want them to kinda know each other a bit more. And some things will happen soon…I promised…I just kinda need to prepare for the exciting part. Sorry if there aren't any smexy scene in this chapter…..Just writing them kissing already made me blushed ahah.


	8. Chapter 7 - Pretending & Play

I apologized for the SUPER late update! I had such a crazy month to start with. My friend was having problems, and I was helping her to not do stupid things to herself (like suicide, running away from home etc.) Hiya…I was so worried about her that I totally forgot about this Fanfic so here's the new update. And again I apologized. J

If you guys see this (*) symbol it is prefer as when someone is talking or saying things in their mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The car slowly stop when they reach to the penthouse. Asami fixed his position and sit straight when he noticed the girl sitting far from him already knocked out. She was leaning on the car window sounded asleep. He stares at the sleeping figure and smile. He look at the sleeping face, and hear the calm breathing she was making. He brush his fingers to move the hairs that was covering the girl face. Asami slowly move the tiny body into his arms, and he noticed the girl snuggle even closer to him. Her hands clench to his suit as if it was a blanket. He smirk at the adorable movement she made.

The door open, and Kirishima noticed that Asami was holding the girl. He quickly open it even wider so Asami could carried her through the car. When Asami step out while carrying the girl. He dismiss Kirishima and Suoh. They bow to their boss, and wish him a good night. He walk to his building.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He manage to open the door while carrying the tiny and fragile body. This person eat a lot but doesn't weight anything Asami thought. He brush the thought aside and open the door into his penthouse.

He lay her down on his master bed, and take her green army jacket off. Leaving her with her white shirt, and high waisted skirt on. He pull the blanket and covers her body. He sat down next to her as the bed creak. He lean closer to see how beautiful her sleeping face is. Asami was disappointed that he didn't get to talk to her. Of course…talking about her true identity, but he figures it will fun if he plays along and pretend not to know her true form. He was pretty sure Akihito, and Akira was the same. He was trying to make her to tell him the truth, but it seems like she wouldn't let it pass her easily. As he continue to stare at her. He suddenly saw a flash back. Showing her stubbornness while trying to get away from his grip and the glare that she makes at him. He only smile as he remembered the flash back.

He got up from the bed. Staring to loosen his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He made his way to the bathroom and ready to take a shower. After 8 minutes passed. He came out with a towel around his waist water dripping from his hair. He quickly brush the towel to his hair to stop the dripping. He slip on his favorite brief, and pajamas pants on. He walk to the bed, and slide in the covers. He lay on his sides so he could look at the sleeping figure. She snuggle into the warm blankets and into his arms for more warm heat.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When morning hit. The sun's natural light gleam through the window glass. Akihito's eyeball move under his eyelids as he aware his surroundings. He didn't want to opens his eyes. He notice the room was a bit bright. He pull the blanket to cover his face but realized something

_*When and how did I get in my bed!? I was with….Asa..mi…in the car.* He said in his mind. *Why is the room so bright? What happened after the car ride with Asami?* _He got irritated and decided to wake up.

He move the covers away from his face and opens his eyes. He look at the strange room he was in. Akihito turns to his other side when he noticed a warm heat hitting his skins. He look up, and saw Asami sleep next to him. He quickly flinch a bit, and tried to move slowly away from Asami. Still lying on the bed, but he shift to the end of the bed.

_"__What the heck!? H-how did this happened? _

His heart was beating fast, and his breathing changed as well. As he finally take a full look at the large bedroom. He decided to leave right away. When he was about to step out of the bed, an arm reach out to pull him back into the bed. He flop on the bed, and the blanket covers him. He move the cover and notice the man was awake and was on top of him. He was shirtless, and was only wearing a pajamas pants. They both stares at each other Akihito suddenly feel his face warm and hot because he felt embarrassing.

_"__W-what happened last night? Why am I in your bed_?" He asked. Asami chuckle at the startled figure.

_"__Good morning Akihito. It's your fault you ended up in my bed,"_ Asami gave him a smirk.

_"__Eh? Did you do anything to me!?" _Akihito quickly cover his arms to protect his body. Asami smirk at his silliness.

_"__I wish I did. Why didn't I?"_ Asami tease. Akihito eye widen in surprise and Asami noticed "_You don't have to worry. Nothing happened," _

_*Is he kidding with me?* _Akihito was still not believing him.

_"__You fall asleep on the car. So I carried you" _

_"__You could have wake me up,"_

_"__I thought it's better for you to sleep," _

_"__But why I am sleeping in your bed? There sofas in the living right? I could have slept there instead"_ Akihito said while blushing

_"__True, but didn't you enjoy your sleep though? You were yarning for my warmth aren't you?" _Asami teased again

_"__W-what are you talking about!? Who said I was yarning for your warmth. Never!"_ Akihito Argue.

Asami smile turn into a grin. _"Really? Should spent one more night again, and see the result after you wake up? I wouldn't mind that" _

_"__N-no, not going too happened again!"_ Akihito bark. _"I'm not going to get near you again. Y-you…stupid pervert old man! This is how women's get pregnant, because of men's like you" _

Akihito ruffle through the blankets getting away from Asami_. _Asami watch as the girl get up from him, and she was looking around the room looking for her jacket_. _He got up as well.

_"__If you know that, watch out. You won't able to escape this bed next time," Asami was mocking at Akihito_

Akihito gave Asami a weird and a bit of fright look_. "As if I will you pin me down,"_

Asami walk out to of his room and Akihito follow him into the living room. Soon Akihito found his jacket. He took his jacket in his arm, and search for his phone. It reads 8:35._ "W-what is this late already? _Akihito quickly put his jacket on. Asami was in the kitchen getting tea. He turn and saw Akihito behind him_. _

_"__Where are you going? Have some tea with me," _

_"__I'm sorry, but t-thank you." _Akihito said shyly_ "I have to go, I have something to do after…this. Thanks again!" _He rush through the door. Asami watch as the girl was putting her shoes on. When she opens the door Kirishima who was standing and guarding the door which scares Akihito. She bowed, and said good morning to him, and left quickly.

Akihito hurry home, and dash into the streets of Tokyo in the early morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Akihito hurried in front of the door and dash in his room, and take off the clothes he wore. He noticed the Asami scent was on it. He quickly put in the bin, and rush to the bathroom, for a quick shower. After he was done taking shower. He was as fresh as ever from the night before. He quickly put some sweats, and a comfy white shirt along with his jacket, and dash outside again.

He needs to hurry to the airport fast. He doesn't want to miss his brother's arrivals. He got a cab and the driver drive to the airport. He run into the airport, and just in time. He look at the large screen with many countries that are listed with the boarding times. He look at the arrivals from America (U.S.A) It's says the plane will be landing soon. He was huffing, and coughing as he wait for his brother's.

About 8 minutes passed. A lot of people was coming out of the plane from America. He was trying to search for his brother's, and notice a dirty blonde hair pop out of the crowds. His older brother Kaede was as tall as Asami, so he was usually easily spotted. Akihito waved his arms in the air trying to get his brother attention when he notice his other two brothers. The second oldest brother saw Akihito, and quickly run through the crowds with the younger brother. He spread his arms wide open, and jumped on Akihito. Nao (2nd bro) squeeze Akihito really tight, and not letting go of him.

_"__Ohh my! Akihito I missed you!"_ Nao said. _"How you been? Are you eating well? You got skinny!?"_ Akihito out his hands on his brother face trying to pull his face of him. _"Ani-ki quite it, this is the airport_" Nao let go of him.

His younger brother Shiro who is 10 year old hug him too. Akihito crunch down. _"Hey bud, how are you doing?"_ Shiro hug Akihito even harder. _"Onii-chan! I'm doing well, I miss you!"_

_"__Ohh that's good to hear."_ He smile at his lovely cute brother. By the time Akihito turn around Kaede pat Akihito's head.

_"__How are you?"_ Kaede asked.

_"__I'm good"_ Akihito smile at his older brother.

_"__I'm glad you're doing well,"_ The eldest brother said.

_"__Let's go to my house since you're all here!"_ Akihito said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_"__Ohh, Onii-chan is this your house!? It's small but it's nice,"_ Shiro said while examining the house, and the rooms.

_"__Umm, I like it. It's comfy, and warm in this tiny house."_ Akihito replied

Nao, and Kaede sits in the living room with Akihito catching on things that happened in their life.

_"__So…Akihito anything happened while living in Tokyo alone?"_ Kaede asked.

"Ohh, a lot of things happened, but it's not bad as it seems." Akihito lied

_"__Like what?"_ Nao was curious. _"Well…I was promoted to go take pictures at Tokyo Fashion Week, and I got drag in the show, because this one model was being a jerk, and I was basically….It's crazy…you don't want to know about it"_

_"__No tell me more"_ Nao shouted.

_"__Ani-ki, it just too…confusing, other times I will tell you," _Akihito said _"Are you guys hungry?" _trying to change the topic_._

Kaede was only listening to Nao, and Akihito talking. He somehow can tell Akihito is hiding something.

He went to the kitchen to make some food for his tired brothers. After seeing his brother Akihito was smiling nonstop. He was just too happy to see him brothers in his own tiny house. They laughed like the old times when they were still in America.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi guys! ~

Omg did you guys see the raw chapter for Viewfinder chapter 52? Omg Asami is freaking hot in those black tight t-shirt! Kyaa! I just can't wait for the chapter to be scanned so I could read! He reminds me of Leon from Resident Evil! If you guys know Resident Evil I used to be obsessed with it! Anyway. This chapter I reveal Akihito's brother, and where he is originally from. So the Chapter I will kinda make a list about the brothers so you guys could have a better understanding of their character traits etc. Bye I will tried to write more, and yeah see you guys next time on my new chapter! Have a good day!

P.S

can't stop looking at this picture - . /532466419fc3627441ffe47248ec65ca/tumblr_nniztbQ2wb1tldqkoo2_


	9. Chapter 8 - Fun & Desire

Hey guys here's are the character traits for Akihito's brothers.

**Kaede Takaba** (Maple) meaning of the name

Age: 33 (Just like Asami…Oldies)

Traits: He's a smarty pant, not as loud as the others, usually have a stern look, and very scary when you pissed him off. He like to be in quite places. He take care of his siblings, and usually love to spent times with his families. He does have a soul mate, and they're engaged. The wedding will be in the summer (I will write a chapter about Akihito going to his wedding, and Asami tag along….) He do a lot of writing, and he wrote a lot of stories online.

**Nao** (Docile)

Age: 27

Traits: He's very cheerful, and lively in the outside and inside. He is such a sweet tooth. He may be bit feminine, but could be a totally different person when things happened to his lovely brothers like Akihito, and Shiro. He had a weird brother complex. He's a full time artist.

**Shiro** (fourth son)

Age: 10

Traits: Shiro…just like any other kids…who love to look up to his older brothers and want to turn out successful like them. He love to do karate, which he already have his blue belt. Akihito and Shiro are the baby in the family. All the family members usually take care of them more. He wanted to be a teacher/coach who teach karate.

Akihito family isn't as rich as Asami, but they do have a good income etc. That's why Akihito live on his own, but kinda struggling on his own because he lived in Tokyo alone. The family did lived in Japan when Akihito and his brothers were younger. After they move out of Japan, Shiro was born.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It's already been 4 days since his brothers had visited him. Akihito took them to the Nikko National Park, and Mt Fuji for some mount climbing. They all loved the places Akihito showed them. They mostly love the historical places more. After doing some mountain climbing, Akihito thought it will be fun going to beach.

Back in the U.S Akihito loves to go to the beach. One time the whole family went to Hawaii for a family vacation. He love the blue clear water in the oceans, and the many wild life down there. One time he went scuba diving and saw a bunch of different kind of fishes. He wouldn't stop looking at the fishes and he loved sea turtles. They might be slow, but they're very patient amniotes.

Yumigahama beach was located near Mt Fuji. When they got there. The beach was filled with people. Akihito didn't know it will have this much people on a Friday Afternoon. Since there was a lot of people, the brothers went and find a hotel that was near the beach to stay. Kaede found an extreme beautiful and comfy hotel, but it was expensive like it was only meant for super rich people, but they manage to stay in the hotel for one night.

In the hotel. The brothers split into two's. Kaede and Nao in one room, Akihito and Little Shiro in one room. They unpack their suitcase. Akihito and Shiro ruffle through their clothes searching for their swimming trucks, and t-shirt. Meanwhile the older bros get their things titty up too. Akihito and Shiro went ahead of them.

There was bunch of people laying down on the hot and cool sands. There was suffers, swimmers, and kid in the ocean. Some people were playing volleyball. Little Shiro was amazed at the sight. He never saw this much people in one area before.

"Wow, Aki…this is huge!" Shiro said happily in English

"I know right! It reminds you of home doesn't it?" He smiled at Shiro

"It does,"

While they are waiting for the other two to come out. Akihito snap some pictures of the beach and the people. He also snapped a picture of him and Shiro together with a big smiling face in the sweltering weather. The picture turns into and nice smile, than into a goofy picture afterward. Finally the older brothers come out. Nao run and hug the younger brothers and drag them. Kaede follow behind. They all went to get some refreshing water to keep them hydrated.

After the drinking some cold water and fruity juice the brothers enjoy their time in the sunny sun. Kaede, who think he's too old to join with his other brothers. He watches his younger brothers slashing waters to each other. He smile to them when they all wave their hands to get his attention, he waved back and couldn't help but feel really happy to see their smiling faces. He look at the blue clear sky he hope that the moments like these will last forever for his brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After the long hours of playing in the water. They sit and talk until their clothes are dry. Akihito continued to take some more picture. Now it's the picture of him and his brothers. Shiro who is some little kid eating some delicious ice cream he poke Akihito to get his attention. Akihito lean in and ask what's wrong. Shiro told him that he wanted some ice cream too. Akihito just smile, and grabs little Shiro hands to go get some yummy ice cream. Akihito told the older brother they will be looking at some nearby stores.

Shiro who couldn't let go of his older brother who was waiting in line for the ice cream he wanted. When the person a head of them got their ice cream. Little Shiro jump up and down too excited that he was up next.

_"__Hello there, what would you like?"_ The young girl asked.

_"__Can I have the chocolate chip please,"_ Shiro said happily.

Shiro watch as the girl scoop the ice cream on to his waffle cone.

_"__Here you go,"_ She hand the ice cream to Shiro.

"_Thank you"_ Akihito said and they left the little booth store.

Shiro wanted to sit down and enjoy his ice cream. Akihito saw a two seat with a tiny table with it. They went and sit for a while. As Shiro was eating his ice cream Akihito attention was distracted at the large group of people near them. Akihito was curious he ask one of the girl who sit sort of close to him.

_"__What's going on here?"_ He speak nicely

_"__Oh, they're all exciting for the fireworks and the party tonight,"_ She replied.

_"__Oh really? There a party and fireworks…?" _

_"__Hai, and there will be a lot of other people coming here too," _

_"__That should be exciting."_ Akihito smile. He love fireworks too. Especially when it's New Year. He will always go and see the fireworks with his friends.

_"__It will be exciting I can't wait, ah I gotta go bye!"_ She said and run after her friends.

Akihito wave a goodbye to her. Shiro and Akihito also head back to their brother as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirishima who is focused on his driving. Asami is going to the beach party even on this hot day he manage to stay cool in his black suit. He closed his eyes because he feel irritated looking at papers all day. He pop a cigarette out and light it up. As he inhale and exhale the smoke out. His thought went somewhere else. He was thinking about Akihito. He haven't seen him for a whole week. As he replay the scene from the time Akihito had slept in his bed. He miss those gorgeous hazel blue eyes. The different expression Akihito have is always surprised him. He miss his little cheerful aura around him. Somehow Akihito bring him peace, and comfort. No one ever in his life made him feel like this. Not a single person. He smirk at his thought. When he noticed his cigarette was burning down he opens the window and throw the cigarette out.

Unfortunately they were at the beach already. The beach was filled with people from different status. He made his way to the crowded people. When he sees one of his trusted friends from Osaka.

_"__Asami, good afternoon,"_ His friend greeted him.

_"__Good afternoon, Yato"_ Asami replied back.

They both shake hands and Yato lead Asami into the group of people from other places. They chat about business and other things. The party was to indicate how his hotel has been rated number one for tourist, and travelers to stay in. It might be expensive but it's worth it. Asami was glad that his business is doing well.

Kaede and Nao was told to go find a place to sit. They quickly see an open spot it has a table with benches (It's a picnic table). Akihito and Shiro went to buy some drinks for them. They came back with some cold soda, and ramune. As the crowds keep getting more packed. People starting to sit and laying down getting ready for the fireworks. Akihito and Shiro quickly go to their brothers, and sit down. Akihito hand the drinks to his brothers.

**(Before Akihito sit down with his brothers) **

On the other hand, Asami was in a restaurant near the beach. He was standing up looking at the window, and he was ready for the fireworks too. As he look at the crowds of people below him. He spotted a figure that look like Akihito. He thought he might just seeing things, since he haven't seem Akihito, or Akira for almost the whole week. He searched the crowds and he finally see the grey and blonde hair popped out. His sharp eyes snapped like an eagle who just spotted their prey. Akihito was with a kid. His eyes follows the moving figure. He lift his brows slightly surprised when Akihito stop, and sit down with some guys. He kinda frown as he sees Akihito smiling brightly at them. Asami feel like he wanted to bring the boy into the restaurant and seal him, so no one could see his beautiful face.

Asami went down the stairs, and join with the other high class people. He had a quick talk with some people, but he turn around and start walking toward Akihito. He went through the crowds, and kept waking, but stop as he hear Akihito laughter. As he get closer Akihito face appeared clearer. Asami saw a tree, and lean on it. The tree was behind Akihito's sitting spot. He had his arms crossed while facing the boy. Asami stares at the little boy next him, and the other two grown men around them. He was suspicion about them, but as he keep looking at them they all kinda look the same.

The brothers quiet down a bit, and now paying attention to the fireworks that were blooming in the sky. Akihito and Shiro eyes light up as they saw the fireworks firing.

"Akihito-chan, this one is big, and pretty" Shiro said in English. "Woww, this one too!"

"Yeah it is!" Now Akihito doesn't look a young adult, but a kid.

Asami, and Kirishima was surprise at the English coming out from the kid, and Akihito. Kirishima quickly look at his boss, and was speechless. He blink many times, and was still speechless.

_"__I wasn't expecting that…."_ Said Kirishima.

Asami didn't say anything, but had a smirk on his face. He was more amused at the perfect English coming from Akihito. Asami had studied English a while back. He understands their little words. Asami and read the profile about Akihito it didn't say anything about him knowing English.

_*"Is he Japanese American?"* _Asami thought

_"__Kirishima, do more search about him." _

_"__Hai, Asami-sama_" He replied.

Nao joined in with his younger brothers, now he was louder than them. Akihito told him lower his voice, but he only hugged Akihito in return. Akihito tried to push him as if he was pervert. Kaede on the hand laugh at his brother's silliness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After 1 hour of firework displaying on the sky. The end drew near. Shiro fall asleep on Akihito laps. Akihito runs his fingers through Shiro's forehead, and brush his front bangs back. Akihito poke his older Kaede, and telling him that they show start going back to the hotel. Akihito told Nao, and Kaede to head back first, and he will clean up the messy bottle they created earlier.

"I will help," Nao said.

"It's okay, go change first. I will take care of this." Akihito replied.

"Then let me carry your stuffs back" Akihito hand him the things.

"I'll see you back at the hotel, don't do anything reckless," Kaede said while carrying Shiro on his back.

"Hai hai, you don't have to worry. I'm old enough not to anything bad," Akihito complained. "Hurry the wind chill is getting cold."

He watch as his brothers starting walking to the hotel, and he quickly go back to the table with the benches, and start picking up the bottles. He gathers all the bottle, and dump in the recycling can. He was about to head back, but he didn't notice a lot of people were existing his way. He was being push back and forth as he was trying to escape the rush hour, but he couldn't. He notice a hand on arms, and he thought it was a pervert, the stranger behind Akihito move him out. At first he thought that a pervert was going to do something. Akihito notice that he was out of the crowds, and turn around and look up. It was tall man in black expensive suit. Quickly he knew who it was, so he look up. Asami was looking at him with his usual stares.

_"__Aa…Asami…W..why,"_ Akihito didn't finished his sentence. Asami drag him into a restaurant nearby.

Akihito quickly release his hand from Asami's and stand there looking awkward towards him. It's the second time he had met Asami with his true form.

_"__Eer….Thank you,"_ Akihito said.

Asami look at the boy, who is nervous. His two hands tangled and criss crossing around.

_"__Akihito,"_ Asami sexy husky voice made Akihito jumped.

_"__Hai?"_ He replied quickly looking up.

_"__Why are you here?" _

_"__ah..umm…I'm here for a vacation," _

Asami nod his head. _"Are you here alone?" _

"_I'm here with some people,"_ Akihito said.

_"__I see. Are you enjoying your times here….or should I say this little party that is going on_," Asami Asked.

_"__It's great and lovely. The fireworks…were fantastic."_ He said shyly. _"Ah, how did you know about the…party?"_ He realized

_"__It's a party for the hotel….my hotel,"_ Asami said.

_"__You mean that hotel over there," _Akihito point out his finger on the window. _"Really, that's…is where I'm staying for the night," _

*_"What! It's his hotel! I need to go quickly or else he's going to ask more questions,"_*

_"__Err..Thanks again, I think I should go now,"_ He was about to leave but Asami block his way.

_"__Why don't we go together?" _

_"__Together…Umm…sure," _

*_"No, I want to go with you...you jerk!"*_

Together they both walk to the hotel. Akihito of course don't feel really comfortable in his true form when he sees Asami. He wished to be in Akira's form instead, but at the same time he doesn't because he knew that if he was in Akira's form, Asami's hands will not stop grabbing his hands or let him go easily when he's in Asami's grip.

They stop at the elevator, and Akihito said good bye to Asami, but Asami didn't seem like he wanted Akihito go. Instead Akihito was push to the elevator.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to your room? I had to go to mine" Akihito

Asami suddenly pin Akihito to the elevator wall, and his two arms walls around him not letting him escape.

*_"Oh shit…what is he doing now!"_*

They stares at each other, and Akihito broke the stares, because he know that he can't fight off the strong stares at Asami have. He also knew that if they keep staring Asami will find about the truth.

_"__What are…doing?"_ He asked innocently

_"__Umm nothing…I think you're trying to get rid of me. It seems like you don't want to see me."_ Asami words seems threaten to Akihito.

_"__What are you saying? Haha…I was only surprised to see you here that all," _Akihito said.

*_"Why would I want to see you, when you done some embarrassing thing to me….like kissing me…this pervert doesn't know does he!?"_*

_"__Oh really….were you that surprised to see me?" _

_"__Who wouldn't? Everyone will be happy and surprised to see you…of course_." Akihito said trying to laugh. _"Can you not block me…please…I need to go to my room…"_

_"__Akihito…"_ Asami said

_"__Umm?"_ He look up, and he notice Asami's face was coming nearer and nearer to his face.

_"…__..!?"_ Akihito was silent, and even more surprised than ever. Asami place a kiss on his soft lips,

_*"Kiss!?"* _

When Akihito finally realized what was going on, he struggles to break free.

_"__Nnn…umm…Stop!..nguh_"

_*"His tongue!? This guy is going to die!"*_

Asami pulls his lips away, and look at the super mad blushing Akihito. He was enjoying the face Akihito was making. He was bright red, and breathing hard.

_"__WHAT ARE YOU!?" _Akihito asked in surprised. He cover his lower face, and his heart was beating fast.

_*"Does this guy like women or guys!?"* _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, guys! LOL I'm sorry that I stop at the part where things getting smexy…..OMG too much embarrassing feelings mixed with happy feelings. Any way things are turning upside down…In this Chapter it about the brothers, and a bit about Asami can't get enough of Akihito (Akira) so he let it all out by kissing Akihito in his natural form….ahah I'm so evil….Gomen na!


	10. Chapter 9 - Feelings

Hello again….I have been slacking off lately due to exams/finals last weekend. I manage to pass all of classes. I don't have School anymore..Yeah! After school ended I went to Great America (Sixth Flag) I did not ride any big, scary rollercoasters...I'm terribly scared of heights...LOL. I Hope you guys are enjoying your summer, and I'll tried to write more….

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede was in Akihito's hotel room waiting for him. He sat on the single couch near the window and think what's taking Akihito so long. He turns to look at his sleeping little brother and stared back at the window. The night sky filled with shining stars. He was about to call Akihito, but he noticed the sound of the door turning. He looks behind him and saw Akihito. He got up and went to his little brother. He notices that Akihito's face was red.

"_What's wrong?"_ He asked gently as he ruffles Akihito's hair.

"_Oh, it's nothing. I just tripped while I was cleaning the bottles." Akihito lied. "Sorry, If I was taking so long."_

"_Eh? You tripped?"_ Kaede asked.

"_Yeah…"_

"_Are you okay then? No, injuries?"_ Kaede made a face at Akihito for not believing him.

"_No, injuries. Really, it's nothing big to worried about,"_

"_Alright…then…I will see you tomorrow morning then,"_

Akihito nods his head in agreement with his brother and watches him close the door behind him. He then flops on the hotel bed rubbing his temples in a circular motion to soothe the pain. As he keeps on rubbing his temples he remembered what happened in the elevator.

_15 minutes ago_ (Elevator scene)

Asami looked down at the lovely expression Akihito was making. His lips shaped into a smirk as he heard Akihito asked him "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"_ His face showed a bright red color, and he tried to hide with his hands. Asami watched as Akihito was yelling at him for kissing him all of sudden. He definitely loves this lecturing young man next to him.

After Akihito did some lecturing to Asami. Asami didn't say anything, but look at him with his usual evil smirk. Asami was about to block him again, but he managed to escape and he ran out of the elevator and climbed the staircase instead taking the elevator.

_Back to present_

He moves under the covers and pull the blanket over to his face as he remembered Asami's face pop into his head.

_* "Dammit…Why I am thinking about him at this time! That jerk..." * _As Akihito slowly said the last two words. He slowly falls asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next following days, Kirishima had a new file with reports, and background on Akihito. He did more research than he did last time. He hands the files to Asami. Asami reads the report until he came upon one thing he found interesting. It reads "Japanese American" on the files. No wonder at the beach party, he was speaking perfect English. Then Asami's eyes moved down to his family, and it lists the names of his parents and siblings. As his mind flashed back to yesterday night. He remembered Akihito was with two older guys, and a kid. He thought they might be his brothers then. Asami just smiled at the new information as he sat down with his breakfast.

After 10 minutes had passed Kirishima got the car ready for Asami. They all got in the car and made their out of the Hotel's parking lot. Asami stares out the window as usual but notices a couple of men walking out of his hotel. As the black BMW car moved closer to the streets. Asami sees Akihito clearly as he was leaving with the three boys from yesterday. Asami just sat there and smile as the car moves past them.

On other hand, Akihito notices the familiar black car that was leaving. He stares at the car until it disappeared in the streets filled with cars.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Tokyo Akihito was running around to get a perfect shot of drug dealing that was going on. Finally, this week he had a little crime that involved in drug to investigate. He was happy as he carried his camera around his neck.

He runs to a place where it was quiet and no one sees him. He's always making sure to not make any sound when he finds his target. Good thing there was a bunch of metal bins stacking each other. Akihito was pretty sure they wouldn't see him. He takes out his camera and aim at the group that was exchanging drugs. He zooms in his camera and take a bunch of pictures. After taking the photos. He quickly runs away so they wouldn't notice him spying on them.

He went to his workplace and bring the photos to the editor to look at. The editor was happy with the photos. After a week of not having work, he felt really happy to visit his workplace and did a little investigation along the way. Nothing is more fun than carrying around his camera and capturing the real world that people don't see happening secretly.

He left his workplace and head out to meet Sasha at the modeling industry. When he got there he quickly runs to Sasha office room. He knock on the door and open it. Sasha was sitting on her chair, and she got up quickly to hug Akihito.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Akihito! where have you been? I miss you!,"_ Sasha spread her arms wide and hug Akihito.

Akihito smile at her _"I was on vacation with my brothers. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Did I missed anything?"_ He asked.

_"Well...we had two photoshoots to do. We'll be testing your posing skills, and expressions. And it seems like we had some new clothes to try on," _Sasha smiled.

_"It seems like I missed a lot of things then..." _

_"Not a lot, but it I think you can make it through. Quickly we should get started."_

_"Eh? Right now...but I look...scrubby right now,"_ Akihito look over his body

_"It okay. We got makeup. It will do the job,"_ Sasha drags him to the floor where they prepared the photo shoot.

_30 minutes later ~_

The makeup artists and hairstylist finished with both Akihito makeup and hair. He was beautiful like an angel. Sasha took Akihito to another room to change his clothes. She dresses Akihito up with light blue jeans that are rolled to his ankles, and a white boyfriend shirt that is unbuttoned that is paired with comfy nude flats.

Sasha lead Akihito to the white long sheet (the effects screen) where he stands in the middle. Akihito stands there looking awkwardly because there were many people in the room. Sasha tells everyone to get ready to take the photos, and Akihito is ready to pose too.

As Akihito was modeling on the screens he feels like he lost his shy presents. He was showing his other side of him, as a photographer himself, he knows the feeling as a model.

The photographer told Akihito to smile. His mouth stretches into a grin, then with a smile that was showing his beautiful straight teeth

"_Beautiful!"_ the photographer said excited. "_Give me more of that smile. You're doing great."_

After a long hour of changing clothes, and photo shooting. Akihito and Sasha look at the photos in the computer laptop. The photographer, and Sasha were satisfied as they were looking through the photos.

"_Ohh wow, Akihito kun you're amazing!...have you...ever done any photoshoot before?"_ Ask the photographer.

Akihito look at them, and then scratch his head "_Umm...yeah..well when I was younger..my parents love to take pictures of me, so I pretty much pose every time they took a picture of me,"_ Akihito explains

"Umm, that's good. It will be easier for you then," Sasha said. She got off from her chair, and fix her tight skirts "_Well, thanks for letting us do some photo shoot today Yogi san. It was a pleasure having you here, and be our lovely photographer." _

"_No problem, Just call me anytime when you need some photos."_ Yogi said.

Sasha and Akihito left the room, and head back to the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_2 weeks later~ _

"_Omg, Akihito...is this really you!?"_ Kou asked surprisingly

"_Are you kidding us?_" Come along Takato

"_Come on guys, this is me...look….the same eye color, and same skin color…"_ Akihito said while pointing at the phone screen.

"_so when did you starting...I don't know...doing this?"_ Kou point a finger at Akihito.

"_Umm...When the Tokyo Fashion Show started…"_

"_It was that long already! Man..you have the guts Akihito"_ Kou said.

"_What do you mean I had the guts?"_

"_You're not scared that people will find out about your true identity if you keep on doing this?" _Kou asked curiously

Akihito was silent for a while "_Well...that is something too worried about, but it's okay...only some people know about my true identity, so I don't have to worried it."_ Akihito said uncertainly.

"_Akihito it's better if you stop this..kind of cross dressing you're doing."_ Takato said.

'_You know...the thing is that I can't really go back I where I was before"_

"_Haha man….you're not the type that don't want to get into troubles..now look at yourself."_ Kou teased Akihito.

"_Shut Up Kou! This is annoying you know."_ Akihito said.

"_I bet it is…"_ kou replied.

"_Oh yeah I forgot to hang this to you guys. It's tonight, my Manager told me to invite more people, so...I picked you two"_ Akihito hand them the two red envelope

"_What's this?"_ Takato asked "_A fancy party or what" _

"_It's just a party."_ Akihito replied "_You don't have to come...if you don't want to."_

"_We will think about it,"_ Said Kou

Akihito and his friends continue to talk, and laugh. Akihito didn't know that he was being stalked. As the a mysterious car passes the cafe. The person in the car was not happy to see Akihito.

"_Go to Sion." _command the stranger in the car.

"_Hai"_ the driver said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the party (7:30)

Akihito and Sasha were on the limo, and Sasha walk out of the limo first, and lead Akihito's way. They both walk on the stairs, and Akihito's dress made him look so elegant that everyone stares at him as he walk up the stairs to the entrance to the door. They enter the large building. Everyone in the room comes from a wealthy family, everyone looks so formal, and well dressed. They both went to the table filled with foods, and drinks. Sasha picks up a drink for her, and Akihito.

As the people in the room talking, and chatting. Akihito, and Sasha noticed the crowds near the entrance made a pathway for some people that are coming inside the party.

Everyone look at the door. They all noticed that dark hair, and those golden piercing eyes. It was Asami, and his man's. Beside him there was two woman, with dirty blonde hair, and super blonde hair that makes them look like a foreigners. As Asami walked in he noticed Akihito, and Sasha

Some of the people Asami work greet him, and talk to him. But he kept his eyes on Akihito. Akihito noticed the staring. He turns his body a little to block the stares from Asami. By the time Asami stare back, he sees Akihito's back only. He also notices Akihito's napes (the back of a person's neck) was exposing too much, His brows twitch a little. When Akihito turn back to see Asami if he was looking at him. But saw Asami walking straight towards him. Sasha bows, and greeted him. He made a small nod at Sasha. and stare at Akihito from head to toe. and then he smirk.

"_Lovely dress,"_ Asami simply said

"_Thank You..?"_ replied shyly

Akihito was about to say something, but one of the woman hangs her arms around Asami. Which made Akihito feel a bit weird. The woman gave Akihito a glare, and then act cute when she was talking to Asami. Akihito knows that look. It was meant "_Don't you dare, stay away from him"_ Asami was annoyed, he shook his arm away from the woman, and walk away.

"_Asami! Wait where are you going!?"_ She shout

"Look like he's annoyed by you," Sasha said. Akihito turns to Sasha and gave her a look the _What-The-Heck look and Mind-Your-Own-Business look_

The girl forcibly turned and look at Sasha "_What did you just say!?"_

"_What?..is true,"_ Sasha walk away to get some more wine.

The girl was really mad she look at Akihito with a death stares "_What's your relationship with Asami"_ She asked annoyingly.

"_Umm...Nothing,"_ Akihito said

"It better be nothing, or else…" She said while threaten Akihito.

Akihito watch as everyone dance, and he was waiting for his friends to come, but it seems like they're not coming. As he was standing there he glances through the building, and his eyes laid on a long haired man on the second floor. His hair was gorgeously long. His hair was tied, and fall besides his face. Akihito couldn't stop looking at him, when he noticed the long haired guy caught him staring at him. Akihito quickly pretends to look elsewhere. But the long haired guy walk down the stairs, and walk towards him.

When he was getting closer, Akihito tried to do something, but he was too nervous to do anything. He heard a noise and calm voice from a man.

"_Excuse me miss."_ said the long haired guy. Akihito turns surprisingly and didn't say anything.

"_I noticed a cute rabbit looking at me,"_ he teased "_I thought I should go and greet her.'_

'_Oh..,umm..I'm sorry for staring,"_ Akihito replied "_Your hair was beautiful, it caught my eyes"_

"_Is that the only thing beautiful about me?"_ he asked

"_Of course...umm"_

He laughed as Akihito was trying to say something "_You're cute. What's your name?"_

"Me…? Akira"

"_Call me Feilong,"_

"_Feilong….You're chinese?"_ Akihito said

"_That's right"_ Feilong Smiled at him.

They stand there watching people dance, Feilong couldn't stop looking at the girl. He then finally stretches his hands out.

"_Want to dance"_ He asked.

"_Oh, no..I'm not good at dancing, especially at slow dancing,"_ Akihito said

"_No it's okay, It's easy I'll teach you."_ He grabs Akihito hands into the dance floor.

"_No, really..It really embarrassing to dance with me_" Feilong puts his hands on Feilong's shoulder blade

"_I guarantee it will be fun dancing with you,"_ Feilong said while holding Akihito's right hand.

Akihito tried to follow Feilong steps, but instead he steps on Feilong's shoe.

"_See...I told you," trying to give up. Feilong only smiled, and he continued to teach Akihito. _

On the other hand Asami just got done talking to some political people. He was trying to find Akihito on the spot he was earlier, but he disappeared somewhere. He looks carefully through the crowds, and there he saw Akihito holding someone's hands, and he was smiling gracefully as he was dancing. When the other person finally pop out Asami blood boiled.

"_Feilong?"_ Asami walks through the crowds, and interrupt some of the couples dancing. He got near Akihito, and Feilong. Asami grab Akihito's wrist, and pull him closer to him. Feilong was looking at Asami.

"_Asami..you're here."_ Feilong said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! I hope you guys like this...and also hope my writing got a little better.


	11. Author's note

Omg, hello readers! :( It's been 1-2 years!? I'm sorry for not updating my story! I'm such a bad author! Well, I've been very busy with life and school. And I know that's a stupid excuse. Other things is that I was stuck on a plot where I don't know what to write next. I'm asking for your ideas/opinions on how I will write the next chapter and i will be combining it with my own ideas, :)


	12. Chapter 10 - Love

Omg, hello readers! I know it's been a while. Thanks for those who kinda shared their ideas with me. And thanks for still supporting me! Thanks!

"Asami…You're here." Said Feilong.

Asami gripped his fists while one hand holding onto Akihito.

"What business do you have here?" Asami asked.

Feilong smiled and chuckle. "I was invited to this lovely party, and obviously I came here to meet you too"

Asami's brows frowned for disliking Feilong's words. Akihito look at both of the men.

"why don't we sit down and talk?" Akihito didn't really know what time do at the moment. Both men ignored him and continued to stare at each other silently.

Asami answered "No need, I'm busy. I'm sure Feilong, himself is busy too."

"I am a busy person, maybe next time Akira chan" Feilong replied.

Akihito look at Feilong disappointed and said "aww...it's alright".

Asami look at Akihito and didn't like how he showed this kind of face to Feilong. "let's go". He took Akihito's hands along with him.

"Eh…? What about…?" Akihito didn't finished his sentence and got pulled away from Feilong's sight.

Feilong looked at them as they disappeared into the crowds. He smiled and sat down.

"Asami….Asami….ASAMI" Akihito shouted. He noticed they were outside and walking down the stairs. Asami turns and look at Akihito. Seeing Akihito huffing and out of breath.

"Where are we going? The party is the other way." He look at Asami confused.

"We're not going to the party anymore." Asami said and start walking again but got stopped by Akihito.

"What? Wait! But the party isn't over yet…."

Asami got a bit annoyed and said "It doesn't matter if it's over or not" he pulled Akihito's arms to make him know that they both are leaving.

But Akihito refuse to go and he didn't bodge.

Asami picked Akihito up.

"Hey!?..what are..?" Akihito's face was close to Asami's.

Asami ignored his words and said "If you're not going to move your feet, I will just carry you like this instead."

"Put me down" Akihito demanded.

"No, not until we're at the place I want to go first." Asami carried Akihito to the car and Kirishima was there and already prepared the car.

Asami gently and hurried rush Akihito into the car and got him inside. He puts his arms over to Akihito's shoulders and hold onto it. Not letting him move to the farthest seats.

"Where are we going!?...move your arms" Akihito said and trying to move Asami's arms but he couldn't. Asami tighten his muscles and grip around Akihito's shoulder, not letting him go. His other hands grab Akihito's chin and stare into his beautiful eyes. "Don't move.."

Those words slowly spread into his body strangely and made his heart beats faster. And he's finally quiet down.

Not long after they left the party, they arrived to Asami's condo. And Akihito noticed and turns his head to look at Asami.

"This...this is where you want to go?"

"Yes"

"But….why are we here?"

Asami look at Akihito this time and didn't said anything but smiled.

When the car was parked, Asami quickly got out without letting Kirishima open the door for him. Asami then pull Akihito as well and carried him again. He look at Akihito making sure he doesn't speak. And moved into the elevator.

When the elevator ride was done they reach Asami's condo.

"You can put me down now. I can walk" Akihito said.

Asami didn't listen and continued to carry Akihito. When they enter the door to the condo. Kirishima close the door behind them and let them have their privacy.

Asami continue to walk until he reach the living room, and then went into the master bedroom. And Akihito feel frightened as to what will happened to him.

"Asami this is your bed. Wh...what are we doing here!?"

"You forgot what I told you earlier? I told you to watch out for next time."

"What you mean by that!? You bastard, get me down right now"

"I'm not letting you go today." Asami said as he put Akihito on the bed and he quickly backing up. Asami got hold of him and said "Today is the day, just remember that"

"You're being weird, what are you talking about." Akihito didn't know what to do at the moment.

"You're mine starting today" Asami's powerful eyes stared at Akihito as his eyes filled with desires.

Asami's hands slowly unzipped the zipper and Akihito's hands stop him from doing the rest of it. He look at Akihito and his eyes was filled with fear and tears. Asami kiss

Akihito on the forehead.

Asami finally got the zipper all the way down and he slowly tease Akihito and the dress sliding off of Akihito's shoulder. Showing his bare shoulders.

Akihito suddenly covers his chest. "No, don't...you know I'm a man. I don't have the chest like a female does…."

"I don't care. Do you think it matter?"

"..." Akihito was silent. His heart was pounding fast he didn't know what to do. He suddenly felt very hot and sweating. Seeing Asami like this made him very weird.

"I want some water…." Trying to distract Asami. Asami smiled

"Are you trying to escape?" Asami pulled out a bottle of wine and pop the bottle of wine and he tilt his head to drink some and Akihito standing there confused.

*" I wanted some water and this bastard is drinking wine in front me." * "Is he stupid?"*

As Akihito watch Asami drink some wine and he gulped the wine into his throat, Akihito can see Asami's Adam's apple moving, which is quite sexy he thought. Asami pulled the wine bottle away and he cupped Akihito's face and kissed him. Transferring the wine liquid to Akihito's mouth.

Akihito was surprised by the flow of wine in his mouth and he keep hitting Asami's chest. But Asami didn't move at all. Akihito can't drink wine or else he will be very different, he couldn't reject the wine because of Asami's tongue. He end up swallowing it.

Akihito noticed the wine is gone. He still wanted some more. Asami took the opportunity to start kiss Akihito roughly with his tongue. Akihito couldn't breath as Asami is conquering his mouth. Asami let go of his face and look at Akihito. Akihito face was red and his mind was foggy. He look at Asami with his puppy eyes and confused. He shake his head couple of times by it didn't help him.

Asami smiled and look at the siltly drunk Akihito. He slowly tease Akihito. He nibbled Akihito's ear down to his chest. Akihito felt Asami's breath near his chest he response by making a small moan.

"...Asami….dont do that. That..tickle" Akihito said in a shaky voice.

Asami laughed quietly "You're very sensitive aren't you?"

When the dress finally off of Akihito's shoulders Asami took it all off. Revealing the creamy white skin that Akihito has. He bite very inches of Akihito's skin. He went to Akihito's neck and sucked on the skin and left a mark on it.

Akihito moaned in pleasure as Asami continued to lick him. "Stop..Asami...I feel weird." Asami know the wine was affecting his body. Alcohol was not something akihito's can handle. Asami went down to Akihito's hips and played with his manhood. Akihito shudder and his fingers clenched into to Asami's hair which messed his perfect slip up hairstyle.

"Asami, don't touch that part!" He said. As he continued to lay with it. He licked it and sucked it on. Akihito was going Wild. He's hands were clenching in Asami hair. Not knowing want to with them. Wanting to stop him but cousins.

Asami sneakily slip one of his fingers into Akihito's tiny hole. Using Akihito's pre cum as a lubrication. Akihito screamed in surprised.

"Ahh...stop it...not there." Akihito pleaded Asami. "Ahhhh!"

Asami smile and continued to mess with Akihito until his moans was constantly coming out of his mouth. Asami suddenly lift up Akihito's hips, his legs over Asami's shoulders. Placing a kiss on Akihito's foot.

Asami saw how red Akihito got when he left a kiss on his feet.

"This position….it's weird..stop Asami" he said, but Asami didn't listen to him. Asami took out his manhood. Akihito was shocked by how big it was.

"No….you're not planning to use that are you?" He said scarily looking at Asami.

"Are you scared?"

"...don't...it's too big" Akihito said "Please stop."

Asami lowered his body to kiss Akihito forehead and soothed him by making him not scared. "Akihito…..I have been waiting for this. Don't make me wait any longer anymore" Asami said. He wiped the tears in Akihito's eyes.

"But..asa…!?" Before Akihito couldn't finished his words, Asami thrusted deep inside him.

"AHHH!"

"You're tight Akihito"

"Don't...move!" Akihito cried "It hurts"

"Bear the pain Akihito, I will make sure you call my name from now on. I will make you feel good" Asami moved and start pounding into Akihito's flesh. Seeing Akihito moaned loudly was nice to his ears. He starting to move in a fast pace. Akihito moaned more louder as Asami moved.

"Asamii….Asami!" Akihito called our Asami's name repeatedly.

Asami stop and turn Akihito over, on his knees and hands. He arched Akihito's hips and start moving in a fast pace again. Akihito moaned even more. Asami had reached his deepest part. Making him shudder and cum.

"You're ready cummed?" Asami smiled.

"No...no more Asami!" Akihito look at Asami behind him. Asami pull Akihito face and kissed him. "Ummm…"

Asami let go of him and focus on pounding on Akihito's tiny hole. He was feeling good.

"Akihito.." He said "I'm giving it you right now"

Akihito didn't know what he mean by that "ahh...what?...ahh"

As each thrust get more powerful and poising faster. Asami shoots his cums inside Akihito.

"Aaaahhhh….not...inside…" No Akihito knows what he means. It was too late already, he moaned in pleasure as he felt Asami's semens inside him.

Akihito lay there still conscious. Huffy and puffy. He was out of breathe. He felt Asami turn him over again, laying on his back. He looked at Asami. "Stupid Asami….." Makkmg a sad to him.

"Akihito" Asami said. Akihito kept on looking at Asami not saying anything but then he slowly fell asleep.

Asami looked at the sleeping person on his bed. He touched the younger man's face. And he placed a kiss on his lips. He slowly lay next to Akihito and pull the blanket to covered them both. He moved Akihito into his chest and embraced them both to sleep.

Well, that's it people! Ahah hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
